SelfPerpetuated Prison
by midna36
Summary: Reno is a prostitute that develops a relationship with Rude. RenoxRude. Yaoi. Some RenoxCloud RenoxRufus RenoxZach Reno is Uke  Did I mention he was a prostitute? Rating is M for sexual scenes and language, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Edit: The story is the same, the only change that I made is I condensed some of the chapters together so there were less. The only reason I had so many chapters before was because I wanted to get the story out to the readers sooner. . I won't be doing that again...too many chapters. Anyway, this was my first yaoi story, I've written more since then that have hopefully improved. Enjoy!**

**For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 1-6.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 1

"Ah~ Mmm, ohhh~ good…" Reno fighted desperately to keep his client from finding out that what he was doing down there wasn't working at all for him. He could tell that the dark haired soldier was inexperienced and didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had seen the soldier walking around with a girl so he never expected to see him walk in and ask for some…how should he put it? Paid pleasure? Sure, that sounded good enough. The poor kid looked so nervous when he first walked in that Reno almost thought he was lost. He didn't usually ask for names but the kid offered up the information himself. What was it again? That's right, Zack Fair. The kid just spewed it out when he walked in. Zack explained to him that he didn't usually do things like this, blah, blah, blah, and that he just needed some…release. Apparently his girl was a real tight ass and didn't give anything up for the poor guy. '_Serves her right…' _he thought, then remembering the uncomfortable sex he was having,_ 'more like serves me right.'_

"Ah, shit!" Reno clenched his teeth trying to cover up his pain with a fake groan of pleasure. It felt like the kid was stuffing a turkey. The raven haired boy looked up from what he was doing.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. Looks like the fake groan didn't fool him.

Reno gave him a wink and grin. "Nnn~ you're doing great kid. Keep it up…" '_And I won't be able to work for the rest of the week.'_ Zack went back to concentrating on stuffing that turkey leaving Reno wishing that he had told the truth. Finally, after what seemed like an hour but had only been a few minutes, the raven haired boy leaned over and released his pent up tension into Reno. The boy collapsed to the side of Reno in exhaustion.

He glanced over at Zack and grinned. "Better?" The boy stared at him for a moment. Then the realization of what he had done washed over him.

"No! What have I done to Aerith?" He sat up and covered his face in shame. Reno slid off the silk sheets and reached for a robe hanging on a chair next to the bed. There was no point in him getting dressed; he was just going to take a shower then get naked again. He slipped it on as the soldier mourned his infidelity. Reno was adjusting his flaming red hair in the looking glass when he heard a soft knock at the door. He glanced over at the blubbering soldier then the door and decided that whoever was at the door would be a good escape. He padded across the white carpet floor and hushed the soldier's cries. Reno valued his customers' privacy and he figured that his crying wouldn't help keep his recent recreational activities a secret. He gazed through the peephole and gasped.

Zack looked up from his tear stained hands. "What? Who is it?"

Reno turned around to frown at him. "You idiot, you think I'd tell you? It's one of my clients! He's here earlier than expected. You need to leave _now_."

Zack frowned. "But it's still my time."

Reno grinned. "This client is more important than you. He pays my rent. 'Sides, you cried the rest of your time away. So," he reached down and gathered up the soldier's clothes, "get dressed now, or get kicked out naked. Your choice." He threw the clothes at the stunned soldier and rushed back to the mirror to straighten himself up. He saw Zack quickly getting dressed in the mirror's reflection and grinned. Reno rushed him out the back door then ran to answer the door. He slowed to a stop in front of the door and composed himself. He reached for the handle then opened the door.

An annoyed frown spread across his face. "What the hell? You can't come early. You gave me no time to clean up." The red head glared at the blonde standing in front of him. He knew that the blonde got turned on when he was angry.

Rufus Shinra smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait to see you; besides, there is no since in you getting cleaned up when I'm just going to dirty you all over again."

"Yeah, yeah," Reno rolled his eyes and ushered him into the studio apartment. He glanced past the corporate president and saw his two body guards standing out in the hall. Both of them looked too serious for their own good. The guard on the left had his black hair slicked back into a pony tail while the one on the right of the door sported sunglasses and had no hair on his head save for the beard on his face. He frowned then closed the door. "You should tell them to wait somewhere else. If anyone saw them in front of my apartment it would be bad for your publicity."

Rufus smiled. "Don't worry, they have already left to wait somewhere else close by."

Reno crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "I don't know how you can stand to have them follow you everywhere like that. It would kill me being unable to do what I wanted; having someone constantly watch me."

Rufus grinned. "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that. With the lifestyle that you live you're free to do whatever you want."

Reno glanced around at the room that he occupied more than 12 hours a day; his self-made prison. "Yeah, free." Reno jumped onto the bed and rolled onto his back and grinned. "Well? Shall we?"

Rufus Shinra was probably Reno's favorite client, most of the time. He knew his way around Reno's body and fully knew how to pleasure him. There were only certain times that Reno was uncomfortable with Rufus's fetishes; this time was one of them.

"You want me to do what?" Reno looked in disbelief at the item that Rufus was holding in his hand. If this item was pictured in a manga it would definitely be blurred out. "There is _no way_ that is going to fit, and I'm not going to let you make it fit."

Rufus frowned. "Come on Reno, you'll enjoy it."

"I think the fact that I'm already not liking it is a good indicator that I'm definitely not going to enjoy it inside my ass. You don't pay me enough for this kind of stuff. I'm completely fine with just your…you know…" Reno looked away, a blush spreading on his face.

Rufus grinned. "You're in this line of business and your uncomfortable saying cock?"

Reno glared. "I'm fine saying cock you dick. I was thinking of the other word!"

Rufus raised an eyebrow at his statement. "So, it's obviously not dick, so…penis?"

Reno's mouth opened in shock. "How the—don't say that!" The red blush on his face spread and almost matched the color of his hair.

Rufus clearly enjoyed embarrassing the red head and got off on it. "Don't say what? Penis?"

Reno glared at him and started backing away from him. "Stop," he grit through his teeth.

Rufus crawled closer to him. "Penis, penis~, P-E-N-I-S." What happened next Reno could not be held accountable for.

Reno ran out of his apartment, robe and slippers, and looked down the hall. Rufus's bodyguards were nowhere to be seen. He ran to the end of the hall in a rush and opted to not wait for the elevator but took the stairs instead. He flew down the stairs and opened the door to the outside and looked for the president's black car. The two bodyguards sitting in the car spotted him first and got out. Reno looked around embarrassed then motioned for them to come over. The two approached him hesitantly. Reno motioned for them to follow him back to his apartment, not explaining the situation. When they reached Reno's room they found the president lying on the bed, blood gushing from his nose, first-aid performed by Reno was sloppily administered with a bunch of facial tissues shoved next to his nose before he rushed out the door for the bodyguards. Rude stared at the body, emotionless as always, while Tseng stared stunned.

"What happened?" the long haired bodyguard sputtered out.

Reno brushed back his flaming hair out of his face and looked away embarrassed. "He-he just kept on repeating it!"

Tseng looked from his boss, to Reno, then back to his boss. "Repeating what?"

Reno's blush returned and he continued to glance away, both guards staring at him. "Penis," he whispered.

Tseng looked at him aghast. "Pe—"

His puzzled question was stopped by a cry from Reno. He covered his ears with his hands. "Don't say it! Or I swear what happened to him will happen to you too!"

Tseng glanced at the half-naked man beside him then to the half-naked man on the bed and remembered that he was still bleeding and needed first aid. As Tseng went to administer first aid Rude continued the questioning. "So, what happened to him exactly?"

Reno uncovered his ears when he saw they weren't going to say it anymore. "He found out my distaste for the word and…I…well…I couldn't take him saying it anymore…so…I kicked him."

Reno thought he saw a slight smirk cross the taller bald man's face. "You kicked him?"

Reno glared and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you think just because I'm small I don't know how to protect myself?"

Rude shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I was just clarifying what you said."

Tseng finished administering first aid and stood up. "Well, he's fine, just a broken nose, he was knocked out by the kick." Tseng picked up the earlier sex toy the president was trying to get Reno to use and looked at it. "…are you sure you didn't kick him because of this?" He glanced over at the red head.

Reno looked away. "I was about to, that's for sure."

Tseng motioned to Rude to pick up the unconscious president. As the two headed out the door with the blonde man draped across Rude's shoulders, Rude stopped and turned around to look at Reno. "I apologize for the trouble that we have caused you."

Reno stared at the tall man for a moment then shook his head. "It's fine."

Reno looked at the clock sitting atop his night stand and groaned. The clock stared at him with the numbers 6 a.m. He was certain they were mocking him. The knock at the door came again, causing Reno to groan again. He threw his blankets off of himself and zombie walked to the door, adjusting his boxers to make sure they weren't revealing anything. He glanced through the peephole and groaned again. Reno slowly unlocked the latch and swung open the door. He leaned against the door panel and stared at the bald bodyguard standing before him with hooded eyes. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rude stared at his chocobo patterned boxers. Reno looked down at his clothing and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "did you expect me to be dressed at 6 o'clock in the morning?"

Rude shook his head. "No, I just…"

Reno nodded. "Oh that's right, you're used to seeing me wear nothing but a robe. Sorry, I save that for _after_ noon. You'll have to deal with Reno a la chocobo this _morning_. Now please spit out your mission before I close the door on you."

Rude looked down the hall and shifted his feet uncomfortably. He cleared his voice before he spoke. "I've been instructed to give you these flowers as an apology for what happened yesterday." He held out the bouquet of roses to the stunned red head.

"Oh my fuck!" he said while animatedly grabbing the flowers, "I can't believe he did such a nice thing! Tch," he threw the flowers inside on a table next to the door and grinned. "Only a slut as good as I would get apology flowers for kicking someone in the face; tell the president I thoroughly enjoyed them, especially so early in the morning." He was about to close the door when he was stopped. Reno looked up annoyed. "Need anything else?"

Rude looked at his hand not realizing he had stopped him from closing the door. "Ah, um sorry," he removed his hand, "I was just…you don't like them?"

Reno grinned, "Listen yo, gifts like these come with every client. In other words, I'm constantly getting gifts like these so they're nothing special."

Rude stood there for a moment thinking. "So, what type of gift would you like?"

Reno shifted his weight to his other leg and leaned against the door. "Hmmm, a type of gift a lover would give." He smiled.

Reno saw what he thought was puzzlement on the normally stoned face. "A type of gift a lover would give? Wouldn't that be flowers or…something similar to what you're always given?"

Reno sighed and lightly shook his head also clearing his tired thoughts. "No, it wouldn't. A lover would give me something I actually liked because they would actually know me. I may take it in the ass but I'm still a dude. I don't like flowers or this girly shit."

Rude shifted his weight a bit uncomfortably. "So…what gift would you like?"

Reno laughed. "There's no way I'm telling you so that you can go back and inform the president. I already get enough of his offers to become his _private_ lover. I don't need to be persuaded by gifts that I actually like." He rested his head on the door and smiled what seemed to Rude like a sad smile. "Keeping secret what I like is the only freedom I have right now." Reno yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his boxers sliding down a bit. He continued his lean against the door, dramatizing how tired he was. "Now, if that is all, I would like to go to bed," he grinned, "unless of course you would like to join me."

Reno thought he saw a blush creep into the darker skinned man's cheeks. "No thank you, I just came here to deliver the flowers."

Reno rubbed at his eye with his knuckle. "And apparently keep me up with idle chatter," he said sarcastically. "Well, goodnight, I mean, I guess morning," he smiled, "Good morning, and thanks for the visit. We should do it more often, only at a _later_ time." He grinned and waved the other man off, closing the door after he had left. Reno shuffled tiredly back to the bed and flopped onto the soft mattress. He crawled lazily under the silk sheets and dozed back into sleep.

Reno glared at the clock for the second time today. It read 8 o'clock in the morning. One of the great things about being a call boy was that he was not only able to pick his own clients but set his own schedule and that involved him not waking up till the clock had 4 digits and not going to bed till the clock had 4 digits. For some reason though, people were waking him up before his scheduled awakening. He groaned when there was a knock at the door. He threw the covers off and proceeded to stomp angrily towards the door. "I swear," he mumbled under his breath, "if it is that bald assed son of a bitch with more gifts I'm going to murder someone." He angrily unlatched the door and swung it open. He softened his glare when he saw who it was. "Can I help you miss?"

The young lady smoothed out her white dress and smiled, although it seemed like a forced one. "I'm sorry to bother you without any notice. My name is Aerith, and I had a few, um, questions for you."

Reno noticed that she didn't quite look at him and realized it was most likely because she _was_ a lady and was uncomfortable with him answering the door in his boxers. Although he supposed she should be lucky it wasn't what he wore when he was expecting a client. He nodded and stood aside, waving her into the studio apartment. "Sure, sure, have a seat um…over here at the table." He pointed to where she could sit and grabbed a robe, hoping it would help make her less uncomfortable. Although he was pretty sure by her next comment that she was mostly uncomfortable because she knew what he did for a living.

"Um, you're probably wondering what a girl like me is doing in your…place of business." She slid her bangs back behind her ear then rested her hands in her lap.

Reno grinned and rested his head on his propped up elbow. "Well, if it ain't for sex then yes, I'm wondering why you're here."

Aerith blushed and stuttered before continuing on. "I-I'm certainly not here for that. Actually, in fact I thought you were a woman." Reno raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I'm quite relieved to find out that you aren't because I heard that my fiancé, Zack Fair, had been coming here to see a prostitute….but now that I know you're a male I know there is no way that that could be his reason for coming here."

Reno pursed his lips to keep himself from grinning.

"I was so afraid that he was cheating on me…" She continued, "I didn't know what I would do if he was…" She looked down at her hands.

Reno placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry Aerith, that's not what he was coming here for at all. Zack is…a good friend of mine. He was just borrowing some money for a…gift for you." He smiled. "He loves you a lot, he would _never_ cheat on you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much, you have really relieved my fears."

Reno patted her hand then leaned back in his chair. "Good, now go home and sleep with your fiancé."

She stuttered and blushed at his words. "I-but we're not married!"

Reno shook his head. "Do you _want_ him to cheat on you? Just give him a little taste before the wedding night; something that will….allow him to continue his patience." He grinned and helped her out of her seat, leading her by the hand to the door. He opened the door and gently pushed the stunned girl out into the hall. "Have fun with your future husband." He waved then shut the door. He plodded back to bed and face planted onto his pillow, not even bothering to cover himself with his sheets.

"Mother FUCKING cock SUCKER!" Reno sat upright in his bed and picked up the clock and threw it across the room. It blinked its last time of 9 o'clock in the morning before dying; never to wake again. He tore the latch chain off the wall when he opened the door. His REM sleep having been disturbed he forgot to unlatch it. "What the hell do you want at _nine_ o' clock in the morning?" He said through gritted teeth making sure to emphasize the nine.

Zack Fair starred stunned at the angry red head, not understanding why he was so angry. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that—"

Reno held his hand up for him to stop. "Just. Tell me. What you want."

"Um, right," he wringed his hands nervously, "I, um, heard from a friend that he saw my fiancé Aerith here. You didn't happen to, um, tell her…my reason for being here?"

Reno sighed and tiredly messaged the bridge of his nose. "No, I didn't, I respect client patient confidentiality. I told her that you came here to borrow money to buy her a gift."

Zack nodded at his answer then looked up stunned. "You what? You lied to her?"

Reno glared at him. "Of course I _lied_ dipshit. I couldn't have told her the truth so I lied. What, did you want me to tell her, 'Yeah Aerith, your future hubby came here 'cause you don't put out and he wanted to jam his cock into some fine ass for five minutes.' Huh?"

"Well, I think it was for more than five minutes…" he mumbled.

"NOT, I mean seriously, _NOT_ the point here buddy." He emphasized the 'not's' by poking him in the chest. "I lied to her, now deal with it and buy her some expensive gift that she would believe that you would need to borrow money for."

Zack nodded his understanding then thanked Reno, leaving him to his remaining 2 hours of sleep.

"Come in~! The door is unlocked." The sensual words floated out to the unsuspecting caller at 10 o'clock in the morning. Tseng approached the door while the more attuned bodyguard stepped back away from the door. As soon as Tseng opened the door his face met with the unfortunate messenger that died the previous hour. The impact of the clock hitting his forehead threw him backwards into the wall.

"Shit! What the hell?" Tseng removed the clock from the dent in his forehead and attempted to stand up.

The sleep deprived red head approached the door way and leaned against the panel and cackled evily. "I don't care who the hell you are, come back tomorrow after I've slept." He glanced at his unfortunate target and the other bodyguard still standing.

"Fuck Reno! What if I had been some old lady?" Tseng cursed as he rubbed his forehead.

Reno looked at him unemotionally. "Then you'd be dead."

"The hell?" Tseng was taking it pretty hard being felled by an alarm clock.

Reno inspected his nails despite his uninterest in nail care. "'Sides, there's no way any old ladies would come to my apartment, they stopped trying to fix me of my "evil seductress ways" a long time ago. Now, to more important things…" He turned his death glare on the two bodyguards. "To what do I owe this _pleasure_?"

Tseng obviously wasn't able to sense the air crackling around the tired red head and so assumed the idiot role and poked the bear. "What crawled up your ass and died? Besides all those STD's you probably have." He laughed at his own joke. "Am I right Rude?" Rude looked at his soon to be ex-partner and shook his head, blaming his death on his inability to read situations.

Reno kicked Tseng in the throat and continued to press down on his airway. "I'm sorry asshole. I didn't quite hear your answer. Why are you here again?"

Rude decided that it would be best to answer for Tseng seeing as how he couldn't breathe and all. "We came here on the president's request. He wishes to have breakfast with you."

Reno removed his foot from the other man's throat and turned to glare at Rude. "Tell the president that I would _love_ to have lunch with him, but never breakfast."

Tseng rubbed his throat and coughed. "It's not a request. It's an order."

Reno kicked the wall next to Tseng's head leaving an indent. "Are you still talking assface?" Tseng shook his head. "I didn't think so. I don't take _orders_ from your boss." He stomped back inside his apartment, leaving the door open, and flopped down on his bed. The two bodyguards looked at each other than Rude followed Reno into what Tseng feared was certain death for him.

Reno was face down in his pillow trying his hardest to get back to sleep when Rude sat on the bed next to him. He tried to ignore his presence and go to sleep, but the illusion of his disappearance stopped when Rude spoke. "Are you okay?"

Reno laughed his evil cackle and turned on his side to face him. "Okay? Okay? At six in the morning I was awoken to be given flowers as an unnecessary apology. It takes me two hours to get back to sleep, so as I was falling asleep at eight I was awoken by a girl who was afraid her boyfriend, no wait, I'm _sorry_, fiancé was cheating on her with me. Which, by the way, he was; I lied to her and told her that he was only borrowing money. Then her dickhead fiancé came at nine and asked me if she came to ask about him cheating on her. I then told him the truth and he left. Then dumb and dumber come, at who knows what time because I murdered my clock before throwing it at dumber's head, and ask me to go for breakfast with someone who I hate right now because he sent flowers at six in the morning! So, to answer your long forgotten question, NO I'm not okay! Since six this morning I have been unable to get back to sleep." He huffed some oxygen back into his lungs and flopped back onto his pillow.

Rude stared at the tired red head lying next to him and shook his head apologetically. He reached his hands over to his shoulders and started to message them. Reno flinched at his touch for a moment then started to relax. Two minutes later he fell into a deep slumber. Rude quietly stood up and covered the now sleeping maelstrom. He walked silently out the door and closed it just as silently behind him. Tseng decided it best not to talk anymore, especially since his throat was hurting him, and followed his partner back to the car to give the corporate president the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 7-10.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 2

When Reno awoke he didn't know what time it was. He figured that his clock was still lying broken out in the hall where he had thrown it at Tseng's face earlier. The red head felt extremely relaxed and had no clue as to why this was. The last thing that he remembered doing was going back into his apartment to fall asleep. Which of course he did, and very deeply at that. Reno decided that no matter what the time was it was time for him to get up and dressed. He headed to his closet and picked out a suitable outfit for walking the street, not working the street. He was starving and needed to get something to eat whether it be lunch or dinner. He really had no clue what time it was but looking out his window he could see that it was probably in the evening. He checked his phone messages and saw that he had several "invites" while he slept. He erased all the messages. If they wanted him that bad then they could send another one. As he opened the door to his apartment he noticed that the lock was broken. "Shit, now I have to go out and buy a new one…" Reno glanced out in the hall and noticed the bald bodyguard standing outside his door. "…." He locked up his apartment and walked down the hall, ignoring the bodyguard.

As he made his way down the hall Rude followed several paces behind him. Reno sped up his pace down the halls and down the apartment stairs, he usually took the elevator, but he decided that in this case it would be best not to wait for it. After seeing that he wasn't going to lose the bodyguard he came to a halt and turned towards him. "What is it that you want, partner? I'm going out to eat."

"I was assigned to guard you till the chain latch on your apartment is fixed," Rude replied.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Well, I think I've already made it clear that I don't need guarding and shouldn't you be guarding my apartment then? That's what is at risk. Also, I locked the door, as you saw, and if someone wanted to break into my apartment then a chain certainly isn't going to stop them, now is it?"

Rude thought about what Reno said. "…well, I was given orders so…"

Reno sighed. "So you can't go back on them is that right? Well, I guess I don't mind you tagging along…as a friend, not a bodyguard, I can't stand them, and I'm going to fix the lock today anyway, so I guess it won't be long." He sighed again. "Alright, partner. Let's go eat."

Rude followed him down the stairs. "I already ate…"

Reno grinned. "Well then, you'll just have to watch me eat now, won't you?"

Reno decided that he was feeling like Chinese food so he headed into the nearest Chinese restaurant.

"How many?" smiled the busty brunette hostess.

Reno grinned as he leaned up against her hostess stand. "Well, that all depends on if you want to join us."

The hostess giggled and then grabbed two menus. "This way please."

Reno grinned as he followed the hostess and viewed her from behind. "I'll follow you anywhere, honey."

The hostess sat them at a booth then handed them their menus. "Your waiter will be here shortly to take your orders."

Reno grinned and winked at the hostess then turned his attention to the menu. "Man, I'm starving!" Reno glanced up from his menu to see Rude staring at him. Reno frowned. "What? I do girls too."

"I didn't say anything," he protested.

Reno frowned and put down his menu. "You didn't have to, you gave me that look."

Rude raised his eyebrow. "What look?"

Reno pointed at him accusingly over the menu. "That one! That look _right_ there! The 'I'm judging you right now because I'm so high and mighty and emotionless except for this look, look.'"

Rude frowned a bit. "I didn't know we knew each other that long for you to have noticed any 'looks'."

Reno rolled his eyes and picked up his menu again. "Well, when there is someone like you who is normally stone faced it's easy to pick up on the subtle differences."

Rude grinned. "Wow, I didn't know you cared so much."

Reno glanced at him over the menu. "Now, now, no reason to get so cocky, it's only normal that I would get to know my friends. 'Sides, I'm good at reading people."

The waitress came over at that moment. "Hello, I'm Stacy, what can I get you two?"

Reno smiled. "Well, my friend over here isn't going to be getting anything. He was inconsiderate and ate without me. I on the other hand, am going to have every good smelling item on your menu to punish him for his crime." He named off a list of food items to the waitress, flirting with her all the while.

When the waitress left to send off his orders Rude gave Reno the look.

Reno frowned and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "What is it now Mr. Look."

Rude shook his head. "I thought you said you were good at reading people."

Reno frowned. "I am, I'm very excellent at reading people."

Rude grinned. "Then why were you flirting with a lesbian?"

Reno raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "A…a lesbian? Tch," He leaned back in his chair then looked back to where the waitress had left. "She wasn't….how do you know?" He looked at him puzzled.

He adjusted his sunglasses and looked at the red head sitting across from him. "Her t-shirt practically said it all."

Reno looked at him puzzled. "Her shirt…what do you mean?"

"Her shirt said 'Nobody knows I'm a lesbian.'"

Reno looked at Rude aghast, then back to where the waitress had left, than looked down in thought trying to remember if that was what her shirt said. "…" He finally leaned back into his booth seat and crossed his ankle over his knee. "I knew that, I was just flirting for fun." He quickly pointed at Rude. "Don't you dare give me the look."

Rude raised up his hands in feigned innocence.

When the waitress came back with Reno's order he made sure to examine her shirt and internally apologized for his flirtatious behavior. Reno started to scarf down his food glancing up at Rude occasionally through bites. "Hey," he said with a half full mouth of food, "you want some? It's really good." He waved his hand. "Ah, no, that's right. You already ate. Nevermind."

The meal between the two continued with Reno supposedly taunting Rude with the food, while the other just sat there staring at him. Unbeknownst to Reno, he was taunting him with something else entirely.

"Hey, Rude, look." He held up his fork with noodles wrapped around it. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide sticking out his tongue slightly and laid the noodles on his tongue enclosing his lips around the food and slowly removed the fork, it reappearing with no food. "Mmm~ this is so tasty Rude, you should try it." He spun some more noodles around the fork then held it out to the silent bodyguard. "Oops," he grinned, "I'm sorry, I forgot you already ate, you're not hungry."

Rude looked away from Reno. Reno frowned. "What? I'm sorry, did you really want to try it? Here," he held out the fork towards him. Rude shook his head. "Then what is it, what's wrong?"

Rude glanced back over to Reno, wondering if he should tell him or not. "….you're…"

Reno leaned in closer so he could hear him. "I'm…"

Rude sighed. "You're embarrassing me."

Reno stared at him stunned, his mouth hanging open. "What?" he held up his hand, "No, wait, I understand." He stood up and threw his napkin down on the table. "I'm going to go pay my bill now."

Rude stood up quickly and followed after him. "Reno, wait."

Reno stopped in front of the cashier to pay his bill then stomped out of the restaurant, Rude following on his heels. "Reno, wait."

Reno stopped so suddenly that Rude almost ran into him. He spun around and looked up at him. "What? What do you find so embarrassing about me?"

Rude looked down at him, and then glanced away. "The way you were eating."

Reno looked at him confused. "What?"

Rude sighed then looked down at him. "When you were eating it sounded like…you were having sex…"

Reno frowned. "It did not. I was just overemphasizing my eating."

Rude shook his head. "No, you weren't. You were having _sex_ with your food. Everyone was staring…"

Reno crossed his arms. "Come on! I think I would have noticed!"

Rude raised his eyebrow. "The lesbian?"

Reno dropped his arms to his sides then looked around, then back at Rude. "…Shit." His face blushed red. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!"

Rude couldn't look at the embarrassed red head. "You were enjoying your food so much…"

"Well duh!" he raised his hands in the air animatedly, "because I wanted to make a point!"

Rude frowned. "I still don't quite understand what the point you wanted to make was."

Reno glared at the taller man. "It doesn't matter, let's get out of here."

Rude stared at the posed red head on the hood of his car. Reno had his knees bent, feet up toward his butt and legs spread apart with his hands leaned back against the car. "Guess who I am, Rude," the red head grinned.

Rude didn't know who the hell he was supposed to be but he sure as hell knew he was going to save that image in his memory bank.

"Give up? I'm little red riding hood!" Reno sounded surprised that he wasn't able to guess it.

Rude shook his head. "Sorry, I couldn't tell."

Reno sighed, "Come on, I have red hair, I'm little, and I'm riding a hood. It's easy. Now take a picture."

Rude stared at him stunned. "What?"

Reno frowned, "Take. A. Picture. You know, with your phone? Hurry up, my legs are going numb."

Rude quickly took out his phone, maybe a little too quickly, and snapped a shot of the posed red head. Reno jumped off the car and skipped over to look at the picture he took on the phone. He grinned, "Damn, I'm sexy. Now, send it to my cell phone."

Rude typed in his phone number and proceeded to send it to his phone. "You know, you should be careful with pictures like these."

Reno looked at his phone waiting for the picture to arrive. "Why?"

Rude continued to stare at the picture. "Because it could…get out there, and then people would think it was so sexy they would jack off with it."

Reno glanced up at Rude and grinned. "Hell, it's so sexy I would jack off with it."

Rude gave him a critical look.

"What?" he looked at the taller man perplexed. "It's not conceited or anything. 'Sides, the only way the picture would get out would be if either you or I sent it out. So don't, okay?" He elbowed the taller man.

Rude shook his head. "I won't." _'There's no way anybody else is going to see Reno like this.'_

Reno smiled. "Good, ah, finally, you'd think that since we were standing right next to each other that I'd get it faster, but _nooo_." He put away his phone and then rubbed his hands together. "Alright, what are we going to do now?" he looked around in search of something fun to do. "Ah! There! Let's go to the karaoke bar!" He jumped up and down as he pointed. "Come on, come on, come on!" He grabbed Rude's arm and dragged him into the karaoke bar.

When they were situated in a room Reno looked through all the songs. "Hey, why don't you order us something to drink?"

Rude picked up the telephone to order. "What did you want?"

Reno looked up in thought. "I'll have a beer."

"A beer?" Rude asked skeptically.

Reno bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, I need to loosen up so I can sing." He rolled his shoulders and started to stretch. Rude gave him a puzzled look. "I get into my singing, I need to stretch," he explained.

Rude started to order him the beer when he was interrupted by the red head. "Order a pitcher!" He corrected his order then hung up the phone. "So, what song are you going to sing?"

Reno grinned. "You'll just have to wait until I get my beer." When the beer arrived the red head grabbed the pitcher and chugged down the whole thing, not asking whether Rude wanted some. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then headed over to the karaoke machine. "Alright, here goes."

The music for "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry started playing. Reno tapped his foot to the beat.

He sang into the microphone. "You think I'm pretty without any make up on." He pulled down is lower eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

"You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong," he grinned.

"I know you get me. So I'll let my walls come down, down," he lifted his hand up palm facing himself and motioned it down.

"Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life," he raised his hand in the air and swayed his hips back and forth with the beat.

"Now every February, You'll be my valentine, valentine," as he sang he pointed at Rude, tilted his head and winked.

"Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love," he thrusted his hips.

"We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young forever," moved his finger across his throat in the slit throat mannerism.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on," he ran his hand suggestively down his chest.

"I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," he blew him a kiss.

"My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe," he put his palms one on top of the other above his heart and motioned a heartbeat.

"This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," shaked his head to the beat as he sang.

Reno finished the song with similar antics of his then breathlessly flopped next to Rude and grinned. "Fun right? Your turn." Rude shook his head. Reno frowned. "Tch, fine then, I'll just sing some more, but you have to get me more alcohol."

Rude didn't know how he ended up with a drunken Reno, well, he sort of knew how he did, but he didn't expect it. It was hard helping him up to his apartment since the red head insisted that they should party some more and kept on trying to run away. He was real tempted to just sling him over his shoulder, but the drunk was sober enough to kick him off if he tried anything.

Reno lifted his leg out horizontally toward Rude in warning. "Now," he slurred even though he stood there on one leg, pretty stable for someone who was drunk, "don't mess with me, or I'll kick you. Also," He raised one finger to help make whatever point he was trying to make. "don't try to disarm my legs like you bodyguards are trained to do because my arms are just as strong. I mean, I can perform the crane pose while someone does me from behind," he lowered his leg and doubled over laughing.

Rude rolled his eyes. He didn't have a clue what Reno was talking about and was a little thankful he didn't know what the crane pose looked like so he didn't have to envision Reno performing it. "Come on Reno, you need to go to bed," he gently led Reno by the shoulders into the elevator of red head's apartment.

Reno grinned up at him. "Yeah I need to go to bed." He leaned in close to him as if he had a secret he wanted to tell him. "With you," he gave Rude a wink.

Rude was finding it very hard to guard Reno. _'All I have to do is get him back to his room safely then leave.'_

As soon as the elevator door opened Reno jetted out of it down the hall. "Last one there is a dead chocobo!" He got half way down the hall before he fell to the floor laughing. Rude shook his head then went to acquire the light weight.

Reno patted Rude on the arm. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey—"

Rude stopped him. "What?"

Reno grinned. "Did you know you wear sunglasses all the time?" The red head started his fits of laughter again.

After about 5 minutes Rude was finally able to lead the drunk into his apartment and got him lying on the bed. Reno looked up at bald man standing over him and smiled. "Hey."

Rude sighed. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna have sex?" he grinned.

Rude shook his head. "No, I don't."

Reno nodded his head then sat up and yawned. "Okay, you said you have to guard me till I get the door lock fixed right?" He asked suddenly sober.

Rude stared at him stunned in disbelief.

Reno walked over to his closet and pulled out a futon. "Here, I don't want you sitting outside my door, it'll draw unnecessary attention and I won't be able to sleep knowing you're out there," he laid out the futon and threw a pillow and blankets on top of it. He turned to the still stunned man and smiled. "Night, oh, you can sleep in your boxers. I will be," he proceeded to get undressed down to his boxers.

Rude shook his head to clear it. "What the hell?"

Reno looked at him from getting undressed. "What?"

Rude pointed at him accusatorially. "You were just drunk, and now you're suddenly sober?"

Reno smirked. "What can I say? Most guys like to think their taking advantage of someone who is drunk while I like to know that I'm not being taken advantage of. It's a win, win."

Rude stared at him for a moment then shook his head and sighed. "Alright, I get it," he removed his jacket and laid it on a chair and proceeded to remove his shoes and belt. "You know, tomorrow, if you get the lock you should get a better lock than the one you had; something that will provide better security."

Reno sat on the bed and watched him get undressed. "Nah, I'm here most of the day anyway, nobody is going to break in when there is someone home, and most robbers come in some other way, not the door."

Rude laid down in his futon on the floor. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks, I will," he said as he crawled under the covers, "Night."

Rude mumbled a reply then crawled under his covers.

**A/N: Disclaimer Lyrics by Katy Perry**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Edit:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 11-16.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 3

The break in happened around 5 in the morning, Reno had heard a noise at the door and decided that he should investigate it. As he reached the door it flew open and hit him. Reno fell backwards onto the bed from the impact. "Shit!"

Rude woke up and jumped to his feet. He intercepted the burglar and pinned him to the ground. "Reno, get my hand cuffs in my pants."

Reno grinned, "Oh, you have hand cuffs? Kinky," he searched through the body guard's pants. "There aren't any in here."

Rude grunted from the effort of holding the criminal down. "Great, I must have forgotten them. Do you have anything to tie him up?"

Reno grinned, "Yeah, I got just the thing," he walked over to his closet and grabbed his own pair of hand cuffs. He handed them to Rude.

Rude grabbed the hand cuffs and looked at them. "Kinky."

Reno grinned and held up his hands innocently, "I never said I wasn't."

The two of them stared at the hand cuffed criminal while waiting for the authorities.

Reno glared and crossed his arms. "This is ridiculous," he proceeded to kick the criminal, "what the hell kind of criminal breaks in through the door, _and_ when someone is home?" He stopped to take a breath then kicked him one last time then turned to notice the look from Rude. "Alright," he held his hands up, "I'll buy a better lock. Happy?"

Rude turned back to the criminal. "Almost," then punched the criminal in the face knocking him out. "There, that's better."

Reno gnawed on his straw to keep himself from biting off his tongue and putting himself out of his misery. Ever since Rufus heard about the break in he kept on praising himself for being intelligent enough to have Rude come and protect Reno. Not that he _needed_ protecting. The bigger man just happened to be a lot of help in the situation. The arrogant bastard even had the nerve to hand him some money for repairs on the door, calling it "pocket change."

Rufus smiled, "You see Reno, as a president of a big company you have to be able to think on your feet. I just used that ability in this situation and decided that it would be best for you to have someone there for you. I know that you'll never be able to understand this logic, but of course that's not what you're here for is it?"

The moment the sound waves of his words hit Reno's ears something in him snapped. Reno looked up from his drink. "Rude and I slept together."

Both Rufus and Rude looked at Reno stunned. Reno looked at their reactions and realized that he actually had said what he was thinking. He decided it would be best to go with it. "Yeah~," he let out a satisfied groan and leaned back in his chair, "after Rude saved me from that burglar I felt so much gratitude toward him that I jumped his bones. We were going to fuck most of the morning away until we were interrupted by your call. I was reluctant to go, but Rude insisted. Rude was probably the best sex I've ever had." He leaned forward onto the table and grinned, "So, yes Rufus, thank you soo~" he moaned, "much. I really appreciated having Rude there to protect me." He gave them one last smile then went back to eating his food as if nothing had happened.

Rude finally found the words to speak, well, sort of, "Sir, we- I- we did _not_ sleep together. My night sleeping on his floor was strictly professional."

Rude's statement allowed Rufus to find his words, "You slept on his floor!"

Rude realized his mistake after he spoke, "Well, I, he asked me to…and said he wouldn't be able to sleep unless I slept on his floor…."

"Did he also say he wouldn't be able to sleep if you didn't fuck him?" Rufus spoke through gritted teeth.

Reno grinned and eagerly drank in his revenge along with his pina colada. _'Serves those bastards right for demeaning me and rejecting me.'_ Reno stood up and smiled, "Well, I'll leave you two to your little argument. Thanks for the lunch prezzy," he slid his hand across the corporate president's shoulders as he passed him, "I guess you're right," he whispered in his ear, "someone like me doesn't know how to think on his feet. I'm good for just. One. Thing. Only." He grinned and decided that he was going to go shopping with the "pocket change" he had gotten from the president, leaving the two realizing that they had just been mind fucked by the best in town.

Reno looked at the corporate president in disbelief. "If this is your idea of an apology, it's not working."

Rufus shook his head and held out the school girl's uniform to him again. "No, no, you don't understand. Every time you wear this costume around me I will pay you 1,000 materia an hour for wearing it. See? An easy way for you to get money."

Reno raised an eyebrow and stared at the costume. "Sounds to me like you're benefiting from it also; make it 2,000 materia every half hour and we got a deal."

Rufus smiled and held the uniform out to him. Reno snatched it away then stomped towards the nearest changing room. After about 10 minutes he finally emerged clad in the blue plaid school girl's uniform wearing combat boots and his hair pulled back in pig tails. Reno smiled and spun around, his skirt flying up a bit revealing his boxers underneath. He skipped over to Rufus and hung on his arm.

"I have an idea sugar daddy," he whispered in his ear, "let's go shopping for, hmmm, let's say 3 hours then head back to my place?"

Rufus grinned, "That's sounds good."

As part of Rude's punishment he was forced to carry all of the items that Reno decided to buy completely on a whim. "Wow!" he would exclaim, "Let's buy this! Oh, but wait," he would pout, "I'm not very good at thinking on my feet…oh well! Let's buy it anyway, ok?" He would then smile as he bought 20 packages of toilet paper for no reason other than it was there.

Reno seemed to be enjoying wearing a school girl's uniform too much according to Rufus's wallet and Rude's opinion. He skipped down the side walk and passed several shopping malls pointing at each and smiling, "I reject you. And you. You. You. And you." He looked back at Rude then continued his skipping down the side walk.

Rufus noticed the glance and looked at Rude who sighed and shook his head. "So, I'm guessing you got on his bad side too?"

Rude readjusted all the bags that he was holding. "Can't you tell?"

Reno smiled as he thought of another way in which he could torture the two. He turned and smiled at both of them. "Alright, time to head to my place." He started to heel toe step back to his apartment with his hands intertwined behind his back.

Rude sat on the floor outside Reno's apartment. He guessed it was part of his punishment to hear Reno's cries of pleasure while him and Rufus were having sex, but he wasn't quite sure what Rufus's punishment was…

5 minutes earlier…

Reno led Rufus into the apartment by the hand. "Nah-ah Rude, you have to stay out here and guard the door. I don't have a lock, remember?" He shut the door on the bodyguard then smiled at the corporate president. "Now, as for you," he said sensually, "I have a surprise for you." He led the ecstatic Rufus over to a chair and sat him down. "You wait here while I get something nice for you." He smiled and walked over to his closet of surprises and pulled out a silk rope. Reno wrapped the rope around his hands as he slowly walked over to Rufus. "You've been a bad boy Mr. President. You need taught a lesson." He proceeded to tie the president's hands and feet to the chair, he made sure to make the knots nice and tight. He looked at his finished product and smiled. Reno tapped his finger on his lips. "One thing is missing…"

Rufus grinned. "Maybe you?"

Reno shook his head, "No, that's not it," he smiled, "oh yes, this." He then gagged him with a silk scarf. "There, perfect. Now, Mr. President. It's time for your lesson."

He then knee walked onto the bed and crawled over to the head board of the bed. He grabbed onto one of the posts of the bed and began to shake the bed back and forth. Reno then proceeded to make every fake sex noise he knew how to make while shaking the bed, torturing the president and Rude waiting outside, thus killing two birds with one stone.

"Ah~ fuck! So ~ good….ah…ah…ha~" He continued to rock the bed, making sure that it hit the wall so Rude could hear it. "Oh~ Rufus~ Shit! Ha~ fuck, mmm~! More~! Ah…more…ah…fuck…more~!"

After ten minutes Reno flopped tiredly onto the bed. "Phew, that was tiring. That's about how long you usually last isn't it?" He smiled and looked at the man still tied in the chair. He had developed a hard on from watching and hearing Reno's fake sex show. "So, since I'm around you… I'm still getting paid for wearing this…right?" He grinned as Rufus realized what he was saying. He tried to speak through the gag but couldn't so shook his head profusely. "What?" Reno held a hand to his ear, "You say it does count?" He smiled and laid back on the bed. "That's so generous of you. Hmm, let's see," he looked at his newly purchased clock. "So, starting from 9 o'clock, and I usually wake up around 12…so, my bill when I wake up will be around….60,000 materia… Right? Hmm, I'm not sure though, I'm just a prostitute, I'm not good for anything except _sex_," he spat out, "so, let's just say its 120,000 just to be safe. Okay?" He smiled at the gagged man. "Glad we were able to come to an understanding. Night!" He then turned away from Rufus and fell asleep soundly for the second night that week.

Rufus grudgingly shoveled all the money he had in his wallet and handed it to the grinning red head. "I'll wire the rest of the money into your account."

Reno grinned and placed the money in an armoire. "Yeah, I'll be looking for it."

Rufus mumbled, "I'm sure you will…by the way…I didn't say this earlier, but the conditions for the school girl uniform were only for yesterday…"

Reno waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, I understand." He glanced over at this new clock. "Well, you better go, I have a client coming in."

Rufus growled, "You're still accepting clients after all the money I paid you?"

Reno pursed his lips, "I haven't received all of it. 'Sides, I got to be able to pay for all my fine tastes."

Rufus sighed and nodded his head and started to head out the door when he was stopped by Reno's hand. "Oi, clients go out the back door." Rufus grumbled on his way out with Rude close behind.

Rude stopped before exiting, "Reno, can I ask you a question?" Reno nodded his head. "If clients leave through the backdoor, then who is allowed to leave through the front?" Rufus stopped also, he was curious for Reno's answer too, as long as he had known the red head he had never really known his reasoning for having clients go out the back door other than maybe for their privacy.

Reno grinned. "The police of course." The reality of those words sent a chill down Rude's spine. It never really occurred to Rude that what Reno was doing was illegal, probably just because it was Reno and he made everything seem fine, and that one day he might get caught.

Reno smiled and waved the two good byes, "see you, Mwa!" and blew them a kiss.

Reno ushered in his next client; he was wearing his robe again. He smiled at the muscled blonde and looked him over. "Wow, a soldier, what can I do for you?"

Cloud smiled at him, "I've never done this before, so whatever the usual is."

Reno grinned, "Well, I don't usually speak about my other clients, but they don't really have a usual," he ran his hands down the blonde's chest and whispered in his ear, "but, I guess I can make a usual for you."

Cloud smiled and ran his hands down the red head's back and rested them on his ass. "Now, about payment…"

Reno licked his lips, "Oh, yeah~, sorry, I almost forgot, I was about to do you for free. You work for Shinra right?" The soldier nodded. "Then just charge it to your company account."

The soldier looked at him confused, "but how would you get the money?"

Reno grinned and pulled him towards the bed, "because, I'm one of the expenses that is allowed, so any charge you make that says "mission X" it gets wired to me."

Cloud grinned, "Oh, I see, so you must get a lot of Shinra customers then?"

Reno pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, "I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled, "I have a strict client confidentiality policy."

Cloud moaned as Reno rocked his hips into his, "Oh, I see,"

Reno bent down and licked up the side of his ear, "Now, let's get started."

Reno slid his hands under the soldier's shirt and lifted it up over his arms, revealing his muscled chest. "Shit," he stared at the tasty morsel before him and licked his lips, "I get hard just looking at you."

Cloud grinned, "You probably tell all your clients that,"

Reno grinned back and shook his head, "No, I don't, but you sure like talking about my other clients, let's keep this time for just us, okay?" He started to undo his belt.

Cloud moaned as Reno removed his hardening cock. Reno grinned and slid down the soldiers pants to his knees. The red head found it interesting that the other man didn't wear any underwear. Reno adjusted himself over the other man and slowly inserted the others hot cock into his ass. He moaned on entry. "Ah, fuck…" He slowly moved the other's cock in and out then picked up the pace.

Cloud placed his hands on Reno's hips and jerked his hips up into Reno, matching the pace the other had set. "Nnn, ah…" he moaned and tilted his hand back into the mattress.

"Ah…nnnn," Reno leaned one hand on Cloud's chest and took his own hardening cock in the other. He started administering relief to it while matching the pace of his hips. The friction between the two increased causing Reno to scream in ecstasy.

Cloud slid his hand up Reno's chest, "Ah, you…don't mind…making noise…do you?" He groaned as Reno bent down and bit his ear.

"If you're worried, ah…about privacy….I rent the rooms…ah…next to this one…fuck!...ah…for this reason…" he moaned.

Cloud reached his hand behind Reno's head and leaned him in for a kiss. Reno pushed off his chest and pulled away. "Ah…I don't kiss…clients…"

Cloud smirked, "Fair enough…" He grabbed the red head's hips again and began slamming harder into him.

Reno leaned onto his chest for support, "Fuck, ah…shit! I'm…com-ah-nnn!" The red head's hot semen spilled onto the chest of the blonde. Not long after Cloud ejaculated into Reno.

Reno fell onto the bed next to Cloud and sighed in pleasure. "Mmmnnn~ that was good~."

Cloud rolled over onto his side and propped his head on his hand and watched the red head lick the hot cum from his hand. "You ready to go again?" he grinned.

Reno raised an eyebrow at his question and grinned, "I'm always ready." The blonde rolled over on top of Reno and lifted his leg, resting it on his shoulder, giving him more access to the red head. He shifted his weight and began thumping hard into the red head's dark hot cavity.

Reno groaned and shifted his hips toward the other, "Fuck, ah~"

After several minutes the two collapsed again, having found release in each other. Reno rested his head on the other's chest. "Wow, you're real~ good at keeping up with me."

Cloud grinned, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Reno smiled and sat up, "Well, I better get cleaned up for my next engagement….maybe you'd like to help me?"

Cloud grinned, "With the cleaning or next engagement?"

Reno laughed then ran his tongue up his chest, "With the cleaning."

Reno had found it hard to find any grip in the shower so had a bar installed in the shower; one that was strategically placed so that he could grab it while having sex. Reno gripped the bar and wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist. The warm shower water ran down the blonde's back as he rammed his hips into the red head. Reno gasped and leaned his head back against the shower wall. Steam rose up around the two providing them a cover.

Reno wrapped a towel around his waist and watched the blonde dry his hair. He grinned and leaned back against the sink, "That was the best shower I've ever had." Cloud looked up from drying his hair and grinned. Reno walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Now I really do need to get ready."

Cloud sighed in pleasure turning his head to look at the red head, "Do you really have to?"

Reno grinned and saw that the blonde was hard again. "Shit, I just can't get you to stay limp can I?" Reno licked some water droplets off the blonde's neck and wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock and proceeded to give him a hand job. Cloud leaned his head forward and moaned. It didn't take long for Reno's expert hands to draw the hot cum out.

Reno wiped the cum onto his towel then threw it in the hamper. He grabbed a new towel and dried his hair with it while walking out into his living room/bedroom. He grabbed his robe and put it on then went over to remake the bed. The blonde followed Reno out of the bathroom and searched the room for his strewn clothes and proceeded to put them back on. Reno sat on the bed and watched the blonde get dressed.

Cloud looked at him and smiled, "Well, that was fun, I'll be sure to drop by again sometime."

Reno grinned and leaned back on the bed, "I'm sure you will." He stood up and walked over to the front door.

Cloud walked over to him and stopped. "Is it really okay for me to just walk out the front door like this? Don't you have a back door?"

Reno smiled and shook his head, "No, the front door is fine for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Edit:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 17-18.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 4

Reno opened his door and looked out in the hallway to spot Rude. He had just finished the day off with 5 clients and it was nearing dinner time. He was starving and had a feeling what Rude's reason for being here was. "Hey, come on in." He closed the door behind Rude and went over to sit at his dining table.

Rude noticed that there was the scent of cranberry in the room. He looked over and saw that Reno had lit some incense. Reno lit a stick after every client to help the room smell less like sex. "The president wanted to take you out to dinner. He figured you might be hungry, what will all the work you do."

Reno smiled and stood up, "Well then, I guess I better get dressed." He took his robe off enough to reveal his shoulders then let it slide off onto the floor. Reno watched the other's reaction to his undressing in front of him. When he didn't get the response that he wanted he frowned and walked over to his closet to get dressed. "So, casual or dressy?" he looked back at Rude for the answer.

"The president told me to give you this," he held up a crimson tie for Reno to see.

Reno grimaced at the sight of the tie. "Is that for blindfolding or gagging?"

Rude shook his head, "Neither, it's for wearing around your neck."

Reno sighed and sifted a suit out of his closet, "I was afraid you were going to say that." Reno proceeded to get dressed, Rude noticed without any underwear. Reno walked over to the bald bodyguard and took the tie. "Thanks," he said begrudgingly. He placed the tie around his neck and attempted to tie it. He looped it around itself, twirled it around, the tried tying it in a knot. He sighed then turned toward Rude who was trying not to laugh at the others prospects. "Can you…help me?"

Rude approached the red head and undid what he had done to the tie. He finished tying the tie successfully, which Reno knew he would because he always saw Rude wearing a suit and tie. "Thanks," the red head smiled then stood on his tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He ran his hand slowly down Rude's chest. "I _really_ appreciate it."

Rude stepped back away from the alluring red head, "Your welcome…let's go."

Reno glanced down at the others pants, "Wait…" he kneeled down in front of Rude and started to undo his belt, "I'm sorry, you got a hard on, here I'll take care of it."

Before Reno could undo anymore of his belt he quickly grabbed his hands. "No," he said forcefully, "Don't do that."

Reno looked up at him for a moment then stood up and wiped his pants off, "You're right, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I have some whoring to do." He stomped towards the door and grabbed his leather jacket on the way out.

Rude sighed and shook his head, "Ugh, what am I doing?" He followed quickly after the steamed red head.

Rude opened up the limousine door for Reno. Reno crawled in, Rude following behind, and smiled when he saw Rufus, he slid across the seat to sit close to him. The red head grinned and whispered in his ear, "So, after dinner, do you wanna rip this obnoxious tie off of me and fuck me sense—"

Rufus cleared his throat, stopping Reno from finishing his almost complete thought. "Reno, I'd like you to meet some of the board members of Shinra company."

Reno glanced over to see the five board members he didn't see before sitting there a little bit uncomfortable at Reno's proposal to their president. He turned back to the president, "Are they joining us? You know how I feel about—"

The president decided to stop him again just to make sure he wasn't going to say anything else embarrassing, "For dinner, they are joining us for dinner."

Reno frowned and faced forward spreading his legs apart and crossing his arms over his chest. "Shit man! You could have _told_ me that sooner or at least have told your bodyguard, who _clearly_ fits his name by the way, to tell me."

Rufus cleared his throat embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't think I would have to tell you…"

Reno still pouted, "I should have known better when I saw the limo. You _never_ take me anywhere in a limo…."

Reno sighed and slouched in his chair. He boredly picked at his food. The lunch with the president and his coworkers proved to be just as boring as Reno thought it would be when he first heard about it. He had no idea why he was invited to the dinner, but he had a good guess of what he was going to be doing after the dinner. Reno sighed again, probably for the 20th time since they sat down at the table and looked over at Rude while resting his head on his hand. "How can you just sit there all the time being quite?"

Rude glanced over at him, "I think on other things that interest me."

Reno grinned, "Oh? Like what?" Maybe he'd get some insight on the other man's thoughts.

Rude thought for a moment then spoke, "Well, I guess past books that I've read."

Reno smiled, "About what?"

"About the government and how it's trying to improve our lives," he took a bite of his food.

Reno thought he would fall asleep just hearing him say that one sentence, "Snore….you don't think of anything interesting?"

Rude gave him a look.

Reno held up his hands in feigned innocence, "Well, I know you said it interested you, but come on, don't you find anything interesting that normal people would find interesting?"

Rude frowned, "There are other people who would find the book interesting…."

Reno raised his eyebrow, "Was it in the best seller section?" No answer. Reno grinned, "I didn't think so. So what other things interest you?"

"Are you sure you want to know, they might bore you."

Reno looked surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sure the book was very entertaining, a real page turner." He grinned, "Come on, I want to know more about you. We have nothing better to do."

Rude looked at him a little unsure, "Well, I like listening to classic music sometimes…"

Reno grinned, "Oh, I see, that totally fits you. You're probably the type who ties up his victims in a chair and then plays classical music on a record and then slowly tortures them to get information from them. Right?"

Rude rolled his eyes at the red head's obvious problem with watching too much TV. "No," he shook his head, "I don't do that. I sit back at home and relax by listening to it."

Reno frowned, "On a record player though, right?"

Rude shook his head, "….yes." Reno grinned at his accurate guess in the workings of Rude.

Reno tried to think of another question to ask the mysterious bodyguard. "So…what do you do for Shinra other than guard the president and do his occasional errands?"

Rude grinned, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Reno laughed, "Okay, I get it, you're in some shady business." That was the first time that Rude had heard Reno laugh, he decided that he liked it, a lot. "So, what do you do in your free time when you aren't working?"

"I don't really have a lot of free time," he answered.

Reno raised an eyebrow, "Well, you have enough time to listen to classical music, what else do you have time for? I mean, do you moonlight as a runway model?" he grinned, "Give me something."

Rude sighed, "Alright…in my free time…I…" Reno moved closer to hear what he was saying. "I…write poems…."

Reno smiled and nodded and leaned back in his chair satisfied, "Yup that sounds like you."

Rude looked at him surprised, "You're not going to laugh at me?"

Reno shook his head, "Why would I? I may think that what you like may be boring, but I would never laugh at you for liking it." Rude raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "What?" he protested, "I'm a very understanding guy! …well, I can be." He poked the bodyguard's arm. "So, what do you write about?"

Rude frowned then guessed it would be okay to tell him, "Well, my thoughts, and…feelings…and the environment around me…" Reno tried to cover a laugh but failed. "I thought you said you wouldn't laugh at me for liking writing poems?"

Reno's laughs escaped from behind his hand, "Well, pfft, I said I wouldn't laugh at you liking it, but I didn't say I wouldn't laugh at what you did with it." He shook his head and tried to stop his laughing at seeing the bodyguard's obvious displeasure with his laughing at him. "No, it's just, I'm surprised…"

Rude was upset at him laughing at him, but he guessed that he deserved a chance to explain. "At what?"

Reno grinned, "That I got it right what you wrote about."

Rude frowned, "How do you mean?"

Reno winked at him, "Well, most people might think if a guy like you wrote poems it might be about violent things or such, but few others would guess what you said, and that's what I figured you for, someone who would right about feelings, like love and pain and—."

Rude stopped him, "I never said those were the types of feelings that I wrote about…"

Reno crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee, "You don't write about those feelings?"

Rude sputtered, "Well, I do but…" Reno grinned. "Alright fine, your pretty good at guessing things, aren't you. Well, what about you? What do you do in your free time?"

Reno said in a voice that Rude guessed was supposed to be him mimicking his, "I don't have free time, what with all Shinra has me do." Rude raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! That was supposed to be you. What of it?"

Rude shook his head, "No, nothing, but surely, like me, you have some free time."

Reno grinned and laid his arm over the back of his chair, "Your looking at it buddy."

Rude frowned, "You go out to dinner with clients during your free time?"

Reno smiled, "Or…hang out with friends; although…right now that would just be you."

"Reno," the red head looked over at the corporate president who had spoken his name, "we're leaving, and we'll be taking a separate vehicle back."

Reno grinned, "Not a limo I'm guessing?"

When Reno crawled into the back of the car he noticed that the look on the president's face was serious. "What's up prez?"

"I'm guessing you weren't listening to our conversation at the dinner table?" the president asked.

Reno shook his head and yawned, "I couldn't keep track of what was important."

Rufus sighed, "I guess that's fine, well, during dinner the subject of a charge on an employee's charge account called 'mission X' came up. Do you happen to know what that is?"

Reno's eyes narrowed, "…I do, but I didn't think that it would be wise to tell you."

Rufus leaned in towards the red head, "Tell me, what does it mean?"

Reno leaned in equally close to him, their noses almost touching, "For your own safety Mr. President, and reputation, I think it would be best if you didn't know, but thank you for telling me."

Rufus frowned, "I told you earlier, you don't have to worry about my reputation. Now you better tell me."

Reno grinned, "Or what? You're going to spank me? Tch, I don't ask you about your corporate business. Don't ask about mine."

Rufus growled in anger, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Reno grinned, "It comes with the territory." Reno got out when they arrived at his apartment. "I think it would be best Mr. President if you didn't hang around my place for a while. Okay?" He waved and then headed up to his apartment. He had arrived at 8:00 pm.

When he heard the hard knock at the door and the call of the police Reno got up immediately and opened the door for the police officers, greeting them with a smile. "Oh, officer, good evening, what can I do for you?"

Cloud frowned, "You are under arrest for illegal prostitution."

Reno grinned and turned around and placed his hands behind his back so they could hand cuff him, "Is there any other kind, officer?"

Cloud placed the hand cuffs on the red head, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can, and will be used against you in the court of law." He continued telling the red head his rights and led him down the hall.

Reno followed the police officer's down the hall, "Really, you don't need to waste your breath reading my rights, it's nothing I haven't heard before, but you go on ahead if you think you need to."

Cloud frowned, "I do need to."

Reno grinned, "Of course," he purred in his ear, "I know how important your needs are to you."

A slight blush creeped over the blonde's cheeks, and he continued to read the red head his rights. Barret, the dark skinned, muscle toned partner of the blonde, shoved the red head forward. "Keep on walking and use your right to remain silent."

Reno grinned and continued his walk of shame.

Reno spent the night in jail and his trial started the next morning. He was ushered into the court room and grinned and winked at the judge sitting at the bench. He sat down in his appointed chair and noticed that there were a lot of people sitting in the stand that he recognized. Sitting on the side of the accused, his side, was the only client of his that would have the guts to show up, Rufus, along with his body guard Rude.

While seated on the prosecutor's side were some of his other "encounters" that figured they didn't need guts to show up because nobody would find out about their association with the red. That would be a lot of the men on the police force, including Zach Fair. Apparently Aerith, probably feeling she owed the red head something, came too, but she sat with her fiancé on the prosecutor's side.

They all knew about his strict client confidentiality which he kept even in court. The DA had even offered to give him a break on his time in jail if he offered up some of his clients. The police officers were a bit relieved when he said he would never reveal his client list. What they didn't know about though was his other offer with the DA.

The attorney for the defendant, Reno, stood up and spoke, "My client pleads guilty on the grounds of illegal prostitution and will testify in court against some of the men who paid him for his services for cut time in jail." The sound of uncomfortable shifts came from prosecutor's side of the room.

The judge nodded, "Please present the information."

Reno stood up and smiled, "Gladly," he walked over to the stand and sat down, "what I have here in my hands is a tape that has the recording of me and officer Cloud's conversation where he propositions me for sex."

The prosecutor stood up, "we already heard the recording of their conversation."

Reno grinned, "Yeah, but you didn't hear the _whole_ conversation. Did you?" He waved the tape back and forth and smiled at Cloud, "Whoa~ you got a secret, whoa~ somebody is going to leak it."

Reno hit the play button on the tape recorder and the conversation played out to the whole court. The blonde officer shifted uncomfortably as his sex sounds echoed throughout the court room. His dark skinned partner looked over at him in disbelief.

The prosecutor stuttered, "I think that's quite enough, how can we know for sure whether this is really the officer that you say it is?"

Reno grinned, "I got other evidence." The bailiff rolled a TV into the court room. Reno walked over to the TV and pressed the play button. "As you can clearly see here, this is an image of me riding on top of officer cloud," he fast forwarded a bit, "and here he is from the front, and there he is from the back…and there's us in the shower…and there's us out of the shower…and that's when he asked for me to give it to him from behind—oh wait, oops," he grinned, "that's not officer Cloud, that's officer Barret!" All of the police officers shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

The judge smiled at Reno and nodded his head, "I think we have all the information that we need. We'll be sure to charge all of those officers for illegal buying of prostitution. Thank you Reno."

Reno winked at the judge, "Anytime sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Edit:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 19-21.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 5

Rude didn't like viewing Reno from behind bullet proof glass and having to hear his voice through a telephone. He also didn't like seeing the red head in an orange jumpsuit, and apparently neither did he because he kept on complaining about it.

"I'm mean look at it Rude! It's orange! It totally clashes with my hair! And it's all bulky, and doesn't really fit…" the red head pulled at the jumpsuit to emphasize how much it didn't fit him.

Rude laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, I get it Reno…"

Reno pouted, "No, you don't, the food here is horrible. It tastes worse than my cooking…"

Rude smiled, "So, how is everything else in there, you're getting along with everyone right?" he looked at the red head a little worried. He didn't think he'd have a hard time making friends with his conversational skills but he also didn't want him making the wrong kinds of friends. The red head had a small frame and so might look like an easy take for the other guys…

Reno waved his hand dismissively at the other, "Don't worry about it, I know how to take care of myself. This isn't the first time I've gone to prison." Rude frowned, not believing him. Reno nodded his head, "No really, I've been to prison before, but seriously, don't worry, see that guy over there?" he pointed to a big muscly guy and Rude looked, "I made that guy my bitch."

Rude raised an eyebrow, now super worried, "Are you sure he didn't make you his bitch?"

Reno grinned, "Nah, he certainly tried though, but I ended up being the stronger one." Rude looked at him disbelievingly, thinking he was lying to him to make him feel better. "No, really, look." Reno stood up and shouted over at the guy, "Yo, bitch, get up and dance for me." The guy quickly stood up and started dancing. Reno grinned, "Dance, puppet, dance." He sat back down and smiled at Rude. "See?"

Rude stared stunned at the still dancing man. "I…I guess…so, how long was the sentence that they gave you?"

Reno tapped his lips with his finger, "Well, considering I helped uncover a whole bunch of sorta dirty cops…they lowered my sentence down to only 6 months."

Rude tapped his fingers on the counter, "I guess that's not so bad."

Reno grinned, "You look so forlorn," he leaned on the counter and got closer to the glass speaking into the phone sensually, "I'm the one actually trapped in here, what are you so sad about?"

Rude looked up at him stunned, "Well, I…I just…we were just getting to be good friends…"

Reno grinned and licked his lips, "Is that really all it is, too bad, and here I thought you were developing feelings for me."

Rude looked at him for a moment then mumbled, "Developing feelings, you can't really develop feelings when you already have them…"

Reno looked at him shocked, "…what? What did you say?"

Rude looked up surprised not realizing that he had said it out loud, "N-nothing, I have to go now…" He quickly hung up the phone and stood up heading out the door to leave the visiting room.

Reno shouted into the phone, "Rude! Rude you get back here!" he hung up the phone angrily then pounded against the glass, "RUDE! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!" The guards quickly came over and pried him off the glass dragging him back to his cell.

Reno sat in his cell angrily. He couldn't believe that Rude would just confess to him and then act like he said nothing at all. He needed to think of a plan to get Rude to visit him again and force him to confess his feelings. Reno looked up from his thoughts when he heard a commotion going on outside. He walked to his jail door and motioned toward the guard. "Hey, what's going on?"

The guard looked over to him, "Oh, just some prisoners greeting their new prison mate."

Reno grinned, "He any good looking?"

The guard rolled his eyes, "I guess if you swing that way. He's some toned blonde."

Reno smiled, "Are they being nice to the new prisoner?"

The guard sighed, "Well, as nice as prisoners can get."

Reno put his hands through the bars and leaned up against them, "Man, I sure wish I could get out and see him."

The guard shook his head, "You're supposed to stay here till you cool down. You kicked a guard Reno."

Reno pouted, "Come on man, I'm cooled off now. You know I'm good for it, just let me out, this once, please? I think I might know the guy and I want to make sure he's getting the proper greeting."

The guard raised his eyebrow, "The proper greeting?"

Reno shook his head, "No, no, not that way, I think he was a friend of mine, one of my clients, I don't want them hurting him." The guard looked at him for a minute then nodded his head and unlocked his cell. Reno smiled, "Thanks, I owe you one." He quickly walked to where the prisoners were greeting the fresh meat.

Reno pushed through the crowd and finally reached the middle where he could see all the action. He immediately recognized the cop who had helped him into jail and he was sure that there were some other prisoners who recognized him too. The blonde was lying on the ground, blood running from his nose, a large man standing over him ready to hit him again.

Reno quickly ran up to the large man and grabbed his arm before he could throw another punch. The large man glared at him, "What do you want Reno?"

Reno smiled up at him, "I don't want you to hurt my friend here." The blonde looked up from his place on the ground and looked surprised at his savior.

The large man sneered, "This cop is your friend?"

Reno grinned and shook his head, "Well, sorta, anyway, I'm sorta the reason he's in here, so I'd feel real guilty if anything happened to him while he was in here."

The large man laughed, "Well, that's real considerate of you Reno, but I have issues with this guy and I'd like to resolve some of them by pounding in his face."

Reno shook his head, "No, no man, not his face, that's his best quality. Okay, I'll tell you what. You resolve your issues with him on me and then we'll call it even. Okay?"

The large man looked from Reno, to Cloud, then back to Reno and grinned, "Sure, okay, sounds fair enough.

Reno nodded and smiled, "Good, now go ahead and throw a punch." The large man grinned and pulled back his arm readying his punch. He swung his fist forward but it met only air. The red head had dodged his attack by ducking and swung his leg up for a round house kick, which was met with the large man's rock solid body unaffected by the smaller man's twig like leg.

The large man growled in anger and grabbed Reno's leg lifting him off the ground and hanging him upside down in front of him. Reno grinned and held his hands in front of him, "You can't blame a guy for trying right?" The large man nodded that he could then swung his fist at the red head. Reno swung his body away from the man's fist then grabbed onto his arm, holding on tight.

The large man growled unhappily and tried to shake the red head free of his arm. He finally decided that it would be best to instead let go of the red head's leg and use that hand instead to clobber him.

Reno, planning on this, let go of the large man's arm when he let go of his leg. Reno then jetted off in the opposite direction of the large man, which to him looked like Reno was running away. He started to chase after the red head but was caught off guard when Reno abruptly turned around and started running back towards him.

Reno then slid underneath the large man and punched him in the nuts. The large man cried out in pain and anger, but Reno didn't stop his attack there. He immediately stood up and turned toward the man and ran at his back, kicking him down to the ground. The large man fell on his face and Reno quickly hopped onto his back.

Reno pulled out a fork which he had hidden earlier from the guards and had made into a shiv and held it to the large man's throat. He leaned in close to the man's ear and pressed hard. "I know exactly where to cut to make sure you bleed and won't stop. You leave him alone or I'll make you. Got it?" The large man breathed angrily then nodded his understanding.

Reno grinned then stood up, returning his shiv to its hiding place. The red head walked over to the stunned blonde and reached out his hand to help him up. Cloud accepted his hand and stood, covering his bleeding nose. "Thanks…"

Reno grinned at the blonde, "Don't thank me yet, I made you my bitch. You're under my protection now and you have to do what I say to earn it." The blonde looked at him for a moment then nodded his understanding. Reno grinned, "Good," he patted the blonde on the back, "now let's go get that nose cleaned up."

Later that night Reno lay underneath his bed covers and sobbed, glad that he hadn't lost his life and hoped that his cell mate couldn't hear him.

The next morning Reno and Cloud sat on a picnic table in the recreational court outside. The big muscly guy who had danced for Reno the previous day approached him. Reno grinned, "Hey Lenny, how's it going?"

Lenny frowned, "I did what you asked boss, but I have yet to receive my payment. You promised me that you would acquire it by today."

Reno waved his hand dismissively, "Lenny, come on man, it's me. Of course I got it." He pulled out some pictures of a naked, busty brunette and handed them over to the awaiting future owner. "Here you go, just what you ordered," he grinned.

Lenny smiled and looked over the pictures, "Thanks boss…but hey, I ordered a red head."

Reno frowned, "You going to pick at every detail? I got you pictures of a naked, busty lady. You should be lucky she's good looking. Now stop your complaining." Lenny nodded and mumbled his thanks and left. "Tch, unthankful bastard."

Cloud grinned, "So, even in here your using your silver tongue to get people to do what you want."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "Don't even try to pretend that I persuaded you to buy sex from me. You didn't wear any underwear. You were planning on having sex."

The blonde looked away and blushed, "Well…I…"

Reno grinned, "and don't you dare tell me that you didn't have a good time last night when I paid off the guard to let us have some time to ourselves."

Cloud sputtered out his words, "Well, you said I was your bitch and I had to listen to what you told me to do."

Reno nodded, "Yes, I did, but I didn't tell you to have sex with me. I offered you it and you certainly weren't being forced by me to enjoy it either." The blonde looked away embarrassed. Reno grinned at the blonde, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he played with his hair a bit then stood up, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a call to get us out of here."

Cloud nervously stood up, "Wait, where are you going? You can't leave me here…"

Reno had already started walking towards the guards then stopped and looked back at the blonde, "Don't worry babe, I'll be just over there, you just stay put and you'll be fine. Nobody is going to hurt you, the heat is off of you and on me."

Reno approached the fence that the guard was standing next to. He leaned against the fence and whispered next to his ear. "I would like to use my phone privileges, sir."

The guard looked over then rolled his eyes when he saw it was Reno, "It's not your turn yet. You know the drill. You are signed up for a certain time and it's not till after dinner."

Reno pouted, "Come on, I can't possibly wait that long. I need _release_ now." He wrapped his fingers tightly around the chain links and let out a soft whimper.

The guard looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "Well…maybe we can work something out…"

Reno grinned, "I tell you what, you get me a phone call, and I'll let you sit in on one of my sessions with my bitch. I know how much you like to watch…"

The guard grinned, then nodded, "Okay, come with me."

Reno smiled then motioned for Cloud to run over to him. He knew that the blonde had been watching him the whole time to make sure he didn't leave him alone. "Oh, one last condition, the blonde stays with me while I make the phone call."

The guard frowned, "I can't do that."

Reno pouted, "Come on, you wouldn't want something to happen to him would you? Then you wouldn't be able to watch us…" The guard sighed then nodded his head. Cloud ran up next to Reno and Reno laid his arm around his shoulders. "Let's go make us a phone call."

Reno spoke into the phone, the blonde waited patiently next to him, "Hello, could I please speak to…" he looked over at the ex-police officer standing next to him, the reason why he was in here, and decided that it would be best for the president if his name wasn't mentioned. "Can I speak with Padro, tell him it's Reno." He waited while he was being connected to the president's untraceable line.

Rufus picked up the phone and sighed, "Reno, thank goodness you're okay. It pains me not to be able to visit you in jail."

Reno nodded forgetting that the president couldn't see him, "Uh, yeah, could you do me a favor?"

Rufus grinned, "Sure Reno, anything."

"I need you to get me out of here, I don't like it here. A lot of my old friends have been transferred or are out on parole. There's a lot of mean guys here."

Rufus grinned, "I'd thought you'd never ask, I can get you out in a week tops."

Reno smiled, "That's great, also, I need you to break my buddy Cloud also."

Rufus frowned, "Cloud, you mean the bastard that put you in prison in the first place?"

Reno glanced over at him, "Yeah, that'd be the one, but come on, he's a real cool kid once you get to know him, and he'd get eaten alive in prison being a cop and all…come on, can you do it?"

Rufus sighed, "Yeah, I can do it, but it'll take longer for him. I can get him out after I get you out."

Reno shook his head and glanced over at the blonde, "No, no man, I'm the only thing in here keeping him alive. I can't get out before him. Either you break us out at the same time or he gets out first."

Rufus growled, "I can't get you both out. I was lying earlier when I said I'd get him out later."

Reno sighed, "I know…" he ran his hand through his hair. "…okay, get Cloud out…I'll figure something else out." He hung up the phone then looked over to the blonde and grinned. "Well man, guess what? You're getting out of here!"

Cloud smiled, "That's great! Thank you so much Reno, you're the best. How long?"

Reno grinned, "A week, but don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you till then….but, I have some bad news for you…"

Cloud frowned, "What?"

Reno sighed and put his arm around his shoulders, "…how do you feel about being watched while you're having sex?"

It had been three days since Cloud had been released from prison, as per Reno's request to Rufus. Reno had felt a little anxious not having Cloud for company, but he had slowly adjusted to his solitude and had made friends with his cell mate, Lenny, who provided great protection for him against the large man who was still holding a grudge against him.

Lenny had left for his usual check-ups with the prison psychiatrist when the trouble for Reno had ensued. The large man came up to the red head in the cafeteria while he was eating. Reno looked up from his tray of food. The large man sneered, "I hear your protection has left for a while. It's about time I take advantage of his absence and cash in that promise of yours."

Reno swallowed his previously taken bite. He knew what promise he was talking about but opted to play dumb. "Wh-what," he cleared the fear out of his voice, "what promise would that be?"

The large man grinned and grabbed his collar, "The promise to beat you to a pulp in place of the now free cop."

Reno placed his hands on the large man's and tried to loosen his grip, "Oh…that promise…right, I remember…okay, well, how bout I make you a different offer…"

The large man pulled him close to his face, "I don't want another offer."

Reno shook his head, "Oh no, but this one you'll like. You see, I know how hard it is to release certain…" he looked down towards the large man's cock then back up, "stresses, and I happen to be very good at relieving those certain…stresses. So, instead of you beating me to death, I could instead help you…." He didn't know if the large man was interested but he figured that it would at least give him some extra time to think of something better.

The large man thought it over for a moment then grinned, "Alright, I guess that sounds fair, but this time Red, I have some friends to help me make sure you pay up."

Reno had noticed the men standing behind the large man and had hoped that they were there just for looks. He didn't think he'd be able to get himself out of this one.

When Lenny had gotten back from his appointment he had heard from some other prisoner's that Reno had been taken away by the large man and some of his friends. He heard from some other prisoners where they were taking him and rushed to his aid. When he arrived the men had been surrounding Reno. Lenny ran to his friend's aid and knocked out all of the men. He helped the broken Reno stand up and took him to a private place where he could get cleaned up. He helped Reno mend some of his wounds; most of them were visible on his face. He didn't ask Reno what had happened. He already knew. He gave his red headed friend his silent support then helped lead him back to his prison cell where the two of them stayed the rest of the week; one nursing his injuries, the other protecting a friend.

Reno sat across from Rude, quieter than what Rude was used to. He wringed his hands and looked up at the red head. He noticed that there were some bruises on the red heads face and anger seethed inside of him. He had originally came to talk to the red head about his previous confession, but it was all forgotten when he saw the marks on Reno's face. "Reno…what happened?"

The red head shook his head and played it off with a smile. "Yo, it's no big deal, I just got in over my head, but I'm okay now."

Rude looked at him worriedly, "Reno, you don't look okay…"

Reno grinned, "You should see the other guy …" Reno looked down at his hand that wasn't holding the phone. He laid it flat against the counter so Rude couldn't his hands shaking.

Rude could see through the red head's guise, "Alright Reno, we can play it your way, what awesome thing did you do to take out the other guy?"

Reno smiled, "Well, you see…" he clenched his hand into a fist and tears ran down his cheeks contradicting his smile, he looked at Rude with a haunted look, "I…" his voice broke and he bent over forward and began to sob. Rude placed his hand on the glass and tried to speak but stopped when he heard Reno sob his plea. "Please Rude," he sobbed, "get me outta here…"

Rude stormed into the president's office. He ignored the protests of the secretary and shut and locked the door behind him. Rufus looked up from the paper work surprised. Rude was a loyal bodyguard and was never one to break rules. "What can I do for your Rude?"

Rude walked right up to the president and slammed his hands on his desk. "You need to get Reno out of prison. Now."

The president had to call in a lot of favors, but the red head was released from prison that afternoon. Reno had said his good byes to his only friend and cell mate, Lenny, and was escorted from the prison. The president and Rude picked Reno up in a limo. Reno had grinned when he saw it and decided on the silent ride home that he never wanted to ride in one again.

Rude had insisted that Reno stay at his place. Reno reluctantly agreed and the president dropped the two off at Rude's apartment.

Reno walked into the apartment and immediately thought that the apartment fitted Rude well. The apartment's décor was simple and almost boring, but there was something comfortable about the place that Reno enjoyed.

Rude looked at the red head rather gently. Reno had been quiet the whole ride there and didn't protest as much as he usually did when people tried to take care of him. "Reno…" the red head slowly looked up at the mention of his name, Rude continued, "can I get you anything? Did you want me to draw you a bath? Something to eat?"

Reno looked at him blankly for a moment then smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

Rude waited a couple of minutes for him to say something more than decided that he would get him all of those things. He headed into the kitchen after he had sat the red head on the couch. He made him a sandwich then set it on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm going to draw you a bath, you go ahead and eat." He started to leave the room but Reno had grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Reno looked up at him surprised then let go, "…I'm sorry, I…" Rude understood and sat next to the red head and watched him eat his sandwich. When he finished eating Rude helped Reno stand up and walk to the bathroom. Rude sat him on the toilet then started to draw his bath. He sat on the edge of the tub while he waited for the tub to fill.

Reno started to unbutton his shirt but stopped when memories of the incident flashed in his mind. His hands dropped to his lap and he started to sob. Rude looked over at him and then moved closer to the red head, holding him in a comforting embrace.

After Reno had calmed down Rude helped him get undressed and into the warm, soothing water. Anger seethed inside Rude when he saw all of the marks on the red head's once perfect skin. He grabbed a sponge and helped Reno clean off the filth of prison.

Reno looked up from the bath water and looked at Rude, "I…I understand," his voice broke, "I understand if you don't love me anymore…" he finished his sentence in sobs.

Rude put down the sponge and held Reno's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him, "Reno, stop, why wouldn't I love you?"

Reno calmed down a bit before he answered, "because…I've been used and thrown away so many times…I'm no good anymore."

Rude frowned and shook his head, "Reno, I don't care about that. I love you for who you are, not what you've done." He kissed him on the forehead, "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, understand?"

Tears streamed down the red head's face. He nodded slowly and smiled. Rude's words had made him feel a lot better and allowed him to relax. He felt like he was about to fall asleep.

Rude noticed Reno's eyes close and his head start to nod. He whispered in his ear that it was okay for him to rest now. He leaned down and picked up the wet, naked red head and carried him to his bed room and laid him on his bed. He dried him off so he wouldn't catch a cold then placed him underneath the sheets. Rude laid next to Reno and watched him sleep, probably for the first time in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 22-24.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 6

When Reno awoke he was a bit confused. He wasn't in his apartment and he wasn't in prison. He was a little disoriented and didn't know where he was until he saw the sleeping bodyguard next to him and remembered his release from prison. He smiled and decided that it was his turn to watch Rude sleep. After a while he decided that Rude was just as boring when he was sleeping as he was awake.

Reno realized his nakedness and searched the other's closet for some clothes to wear. When Reno found that the clothes were too big he decided that it would be okay to just wear one of Rude's t-shirts and only a t-shirt.

Reno looked around Rude's apartment and decided that he would make a game for himself. He would do three things in this game, one: see how long it took for him to find something interesting about Rude, two: see how long it took for Rude to wake up, and three: how long it would take Rude to find out he was playing this game.

As Reno searched through Rude's drawers he decided it would be an entertaining game for the time being. Reno ran into a journal in his search and decided to browse through it. He stopped when he came to some familiar descriptions. He realized from reading some of the entries that the bodyguard had written some poems about the red head. A lot of the poems were love poems and poems commenting on his body. Apparently, Rude thought Reno had a very attractive body.

After a while Reno got bored of looking through Rude's stuff. He decided that it was time for a new game. He wanted to see Rude's reaction to waking up with a sexy red head doing naughty things to him.

Reno walked over to the sleeping body guard and threw off the covers. He climbed onto Rude and straddled his hips. Reno grinned as he ran his hand over the man's abs. Rude slightly rustled in his sleep, but other than that there was no response. Reno frowned and decided to take a different approach.

He bent forward and licked his tongue along grooves that the dark skinned man's muscles made. Reno made his way to Rude's nipple and swirled his tongue around it and bit it lightly. He looked over to the other man and was dissatisfied at the reaction that he gotten from him.

Reno sighed and sat up, thinking over what he could do next to the sleeping man. Reno bent towards Rude's face and ran his tongue along the many piercings in his left ear. The red head's tongue made its way down to his ear lobe and he bit down a little harder than he had intended. A groan escaped from the sleeping man and Reno grinned. Now he was getting somewhere.

Reno made a trail of bite marks and hickeys down Rude's neck on his way down to his chest. With each mark Reno was left satisfied with a moan from the heavy sleeper. When Reno was finished leaving his marks on the neck of the unsuspecting sleeper he decided that he would try to wake the other with a kiss. He cupped his hand around the other man's jaw and used his thumb to open his mouth a bit. He bent forward and gave him a passionate kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

Reno sighed when he realized that not even this was going to wake the deep sleeper. He sighed and looked around for something to do. He looked back down at sleeping beauty and grinned.

When Rude awoke he looked over to find the red head lying next to him reading a book from his collection. Rude noticed that the red head's lips were a bit redder than usual. He gently took his jaw in his hand and turned his face towards him, "Hey, what happened to your lips?"

Reno grinned and licked his lips, "Nothing, I just got bored waiting for you to wake up."

Rude looked at him puzzled then nodded, "I'm going to go take a shower." Reno nodded and Rude stood up to head to the bathroom. Reno grinned when he heard the surprised yelp after Rude had seen himself in the mirror.

Rude rushed out of the bathroom and stared incredulously at Reno then at the marks that were left all over his chest, neck, arms, and legs, "What the hell?"

Reno looked at him innocently, "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up."

Reno glanced over at the brooding bodyguard walking next to him. He thought that he looked awfully warm in the jeans and turtle neck, but Rude had insisted that he was going to wear it if they were to go out together. Reno stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Rude again and tried to keep himself from grinning, "You look weird wearing a turtle neck in such nice weather…"

Rude glanced down at him, Reno thought he was glaring but it was hard to tell with his sunglasses on, "I would look even weirder showing all those marks you left."

Reno shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess…but I sort of like seeing them on you…" Rude looked at him again, puzzled. Reno discreetly slipped his hand out of his pocket and intertwined his fingers with Rude's. He whispered in his ear, "It made me feel like you were mine." He grinned, then let go of his hand and strolled ahead of the stunned Rude.

Rude glared after the red head then sighed. He couldn't stay mad at him for long. Rude caught up with the red head and rolled his eyes at his grinning face. "What did you want to do?"

Reno looked up at him, his grin still apparent on his face. "I heard there was a carnival in town."

Rude paid for the admission tickets while Reno jumped up and down excitedly. The red head quickly dragged Rude into the carnival and headed to the nearest booth. Reno placed his money on the counter and grinned, "Three balls, please."

The carny smiled, "You look pretty confident kid. Knock down all the stacked bottles and you get a prize."

Reno picked up his first ball and wound it back. He threw the ball at the bottles and completely missed his mark. He frowned then picked up the next ball. This time he was able to hit his mark but none of the bottles fell over. "What the hell? I hit those!"

The carny grinned, "Sorry, that's how it goes, one last ball."

Reno glared at the carny and picked up his last ball. He threw it hard into the booth. It hit the wall and bounced off almost hitting the carny in the head.

The carny ducked, "Woah, careful there…did you wanna try again?"

Reno shook his head, "No thanks."

Rude stepped up to the counter and placed down his money, "Three balls, please." The carny looked Rude up and down uncertainly then handed him three balls. Rude grabbed the first ball and threw it at the bottles. The bottles broke apart and fell to the ground.

The carny stared at the bottles in shock. "Uh, um, pick your prize…"

Rude turned to the grinning red head, "What do you want?"

Reno grinned and pointed at the giant panda bear. Rude handed the stuffed animal over to the eagerly awaiting red head. The panda bear was about as big as he was. Reno grinned and hugged the panda bear tight. "Come on, let's go get some cotton candy."

Reno shifted the panda bear back and forth in his grip trying to find a comfortable way to hold it. Rude glanced over at him noticing his losing struggle. "Are you sure you don't want me to hold it for you?"

Reno shook his head, "I wanna hold it." The two found a stand that was selling cotton candy. Rude decided that it would be best for Reno and the panda to eat the cotton candy while sitting down. Reno laid the panda bear across their laps and proceeded to inhale his delicious treat. "After this let's ride the ferris wheel."

Rude looked at the panda bear, he didn't really want his cotton candy and so handed it to Reno when he had finished his. "Are you sure we're going to be able to with the panda?"

Reno nodded, "Sure, there's room." Rude looked at him uncertainly. Reno waved him off, "Don't worry. It'll be fine. 'Sides, we can't leave Shoots by himself."

Rude raised an eyebrow at the panda's new name, "Shoots?"

Reno nodded and grinned, "Yeah, cuz he eats bamboo shoots. Bamboo would have been too obvious, so I chose Shoots." Rude rolled his eyes at the red head's logic. Reno finished his cotton candy then stood up and grinned, panda in hand. "Alright, let's get on that ferris wheel!" He grabbed Rude's hand and dragged him by the hand towards the ferris wheel.

The ferris wheel was the kind with the large compartments that protected the riders from the harsh weather outside. It was able to fit up to four people. Reno grinned and sat on one bench with Rude leaving the other bench across from them for the plush panda.

Reno smiled and wrapped his arm around Rude's and snuggled against it. He pretended that he was chilled by the spring air, but he knew he was fooling no one, seeing as how it was warm outside and they were also in an enclosed compartment where the only thing from the outside that was getting in was the view from the windows.

Rude glanced down at the red head and gave him a slight smile. Reno was too busy rubbing his head back and forth against the bodyguard's arm playfully to notice it. "So…" the red head began slowly, glancing over at Rude to measure his reaction, "we're all alone in here…we might be so for a while…"

Rude looked at the red head through his shades, always wearing them in any situation, which to Reno was a bit odd. Rude understood the red head's not so subtle hint. "I guess we are…" he slowly replied back, "Unless of course, you count Shoots."

Reno looked at him puzzled, having momentarily forgotten the plush panda, "Shoots?" Rude motioned with his head towards the panda and Reno grinned. He straddled the other man and tugged on his turtle neck. "I'm sure he won't mind."

The red head placed his arms around the other's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Rude rested his hands on the red head's small hips and welcomed his hot slippery tongue into his mouth. Reno moaned slightly at the touch of the other and playfully maneuvered his tongue within Rude's mouth. Rude was a _much _better kisser when he was awake.

The kisses made Reno hot and desperate for Rude. Reno gasped as he rocked his hips into Rude's, the friction making his cock grow hard. Rude ran his hands through the red head's hair, sending a shiver down Reno's spine. Rude felt Reno's hard-on against his stomach. He reached down and undid Reno's pants, releasing his cock from its cloth prison. Rude helped the red head release his need with one hand while the other rested on the back of Reno's head, encouraging a deeper kiss from Reno.

Reno moaned at Rude's touch on his cock and released sounds of pleasure. "Mm, ah," he rested his forehead against Rude's, unable to continue his kissing, becoming distracted by the other's touch. "Ah, mmm, ah, shit," Reno leaned his head backwards and gripped the fabric of Rude's turtleneck, a scream of pleasure escaping along with the hot cum that released itself onto Rude's hand. Reno leaned forward against Rude and panted. At that moment their compartment had reached the top of the ferris wheel. The two had missed the view of the city lights, having been so caught up in each other.

He rested a bit before he took Rude's hand. Reno watched the body guard watch him slowly lick his own hot liquid from the others fingers. When Reno had finished he reached down to the others cock to help him relieve his pent up desires, but was only met with surprise and confusion. Reno frowned, "How come you're not hard?"

Rude gave him the "look" and grinned, "I'm not as horny as you. I don't get hard from making out."

Reno glared at him then grinned, "Oh really?" he ran his hand slowly down his chest, "then how come when I thanked you with a kiss for helping me with my tie you got a hard on?"

Reno thought he saw a blush creep over the body guard's face. "Well…I…it was…"

Reno grinned, "Oh, I get it, the kiss was the last straw. You were trying to resist your urges when you saw me undress in front of you and the kiss is what broke your resolve, right?"

Rude looked away, embarrassed, from the red head's playful gaze.

Reno smiled and rested his hands on his chest, "You may not get turned on by just a kiss like me, but I know what turns you on." Rude glanced at Reno, waiting for him to continue.

Reno leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I read your poems…you _love_ my body. You can't help but think about it _constantly_. What was that one line? You want to cover my milky white body with your hot kisses. You want to run your hands along my long legs while you screw me."

Rude protested, "I…I didn't say while I screwed you."

Reno licked along his ear, "the phrasing doesn't matter; it's one and the same. I know what you _want_." He backed away from Rude and gripped the bottom of his shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and watched as the other man gazed at his toned chest in the pale moonlight.

Reno grinned as he immediately felt the other's hard on press against his leg. "That's more like it," he whispered. Reno knelt down between the other's legs and undid his belt. He released Rude's cock from behind its covering and eyed his length favorably. Reno ran his hot slippery tongue along the other's shaft ending at the head. He swirled his tongue around the head then took the full length in his hot mouth. Reno watched as Rude leaned his head back and moaned. Reno knew that the other man was trying to keep himself composed, but he wouldn't let him. Reno wanted to hear all the sounds that he made. He relished every moan and groan that escaped from the others lips. It wasn't long before Rude released into Reno's mouth.

Reno swallowed the released desires and wiped the access from his mouth. Reno noticed the look of slight disgust on Rude's face. He grinned, "Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He stood up and put his shirt back on, seeing that the ride was coming to an end. The two adjusted themselves to make sure that they appeared decent for their exit from the compartment.

The ride came to a stop and Reno stood up and grabbed his temporarily abandoned panda. Before he exited the compartment he quickly wrapped his fingers through Rude's and stood on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. Reno wanted to tell Rude that he loved him, but didn't feel quite ready for the commitment of the words.

The touch of Reno's hand around Rude's left as quickly as it came. Reno skipped out of the compartment, leaving Rude with the feel of his kiss left on his cheek and a warm feeling in his heart. Rude quickly followed Reno out of the compartment and watched him skip happily down the street past all the stalls and vendors. Rude smiled to himself. He wanted to tell Reno that he loved him, but he didn't know if Reno would be ready to hear those words.

He decided to follow the red head back to his apartment, for now. He had a feeling that his encounter with Reno in the ferris wheel compartment wouldn't be the last one for that night.

After having thoroughly fucked the red head in the bodyguard's apartment, on the couch, in the kitchen, on the kitchen table, in the bathroom, and finally making it to the bedroom, Rude had finally satisfied the red head's hunger and the two laid content and exhausted under the covers of the bed. Reno rested his head on Rude's chest and slowly stroked his muscled arm. "Mmm, that was the _best_ sex I've ever had. I feel like you should get paid or something for it," he looked up at the bodyguard and grinned.

Rude laid there for a moment thinking then turned to look at Reno, "What is this?"

Reno sat up on his elbow and frowned, "What is this? I don't really know what you're asking."

Rude sat up also and stared unsure at the covers, "Well, what I mean is, what are we? What type of relationship is this? Where is it going? What we're doing, what does it mean?"

Reno shook his head and waved his hands, "Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there. Waaaay too many questions. Your moving way to fast. It's just sex, all we did was have sex. What's the big deal?"

Rude frowned at him, "Reno, I realize that in your line of work you have to tell yourself that the sex that your having is meaningless, but I didn't reject you all those times before because I didn't want you, it's because when I sleep with someone it _means_ something to me. I thought that when I confessed to you that you would realized that...I love you and I want to be together with you. More than just a client, more than just a friend, but as a lover who will know what types of gifts you like and will make you happy."

Reno wrung his hands together, not really knowing how to reply, "...I'm sorry..." he ran his hands through his hair, "I didn't mean to suggest that what we just did was meaningless...I just...I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment...I'm not used to anything like this...I mean, we haven't even gone on a date or anything."

Rude raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean? We've gone on two dates already."

Reno frowned, "Two? When? Was I actually there?"

Rude mirrored his frown, "The first one was when we went out to lunch and ended up going to a karaoke bar-"

"Woah, wait! I specifically said that we were going out to lunch as _friends_ and that was all. What's your second date?" he asked skeptically.

Rude sighed, "The second one...was today."

Reno looked at him surprised. "...Oh...well...well I thought..."

Rude frowned, "What? What did you think it was?"

Reno looked away embarrassed, "...I thought it was foreplay..."

It was then Rude's turn to look at him surprised, "Foreplay? A whole date foreplay?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah... a client would take me out to dinner, or someplace else, and treat me to a nice time, we'd flirt, sometimes heavily, to get ourselves in the mood then come back and do it...the amount of time we did it depended on how good the foreplay was..."

Rude frowned, then massaged the bridge of his nose. He did a bit of thinking over what the red head had said. The previously mentioned red head sat next to him looking as if he was a puppy being punished for doing something wrong. After he had finished his thinking a grin spread across the bodyguard's normally stoic face and he broke out laughing.

Reno looked at him as if he he'd gone crazy, "What? What did I say?"

Rude shook his head and tried to contain his laughter, "No, I'm sorry, it's just...you're so messed up."

Reno frowned, "Excuse me?"

Rude shook his head and waved his hand, "No, what I mean to say is... I finally understand you. You've been a prostitute for so long that you don't know what a normal relationship would be like. You don't even know what to expect," he calmed down a bit then looked at the frowning red head and smiled, "so your scared of a relationship. It's unfamiliar territory for you. It makes you uncomfortable. Am I right?"

Reno looked at him, unsure for a moment, then nodded slowly, "Yeah...yeah, I guess I am scared. I don't want to get into anything that's going to hurt me."

Rude smiled and gently took his hand, "Don't worry Reno, I love you, and I'll never hurt you. Ever. So...will you start going out with me and become my exclusive boyfriend?"

Reno smiled and squeezed his hand, "I want to...but that's going to be a bit of a problem..."

Rude looked at him puzzled, "A problem, why?"

Reno grinned, "Well~ my career choice...it isn't exactly the type of job that you want to have in an exclusive relationship..."

"Well," he replied as if it was a no brainer, "just quit and find a new job."

Reno frowned, "That's easy for you to say. Prostitution has been my livelihood for many years now! I've had a steady income of money coming in. Sure, I've saved up, but not enough to last me. What am I going to do? I didn't go to school, I don't know what else to be, to do."

Rude nodded finally understanding his predicament, "Alright, I see, well, isn't there something that you've always wanted to do since you were a little kid?" Reno grinned and started to open his mouth but Rude stopped him, "Don't tell me that you wanted to be a prostitute since you were a little kid."

Reno grinned, "Hey, I could have...well..." he sighed, "I don't know. I don't ever think I had a dream of wanting to be something when I grew up..."

Rude smiled, "Well, don't worry, we'll think of something...hey, I know, you can move in with me. Then that way you won't have to worry about paying for a whole place and that will be one less expense you'll have to worry about and I'll also be able to help you with other expenses since I'll still have my job."

Reno thought about it, "Well...I guess that would be helpful..." he smiled and kissed Rude on the cheek, "Thank you, I would love to move in with you. I just hope I won't be too much of a bother."

Rude smiled, "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 25-27.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 7

Rude didn't realize the meaning of his words 'I'm sure it'll be fine' until Reno had actually moved into his apartment. It wasn't that the red head didn't do his part. In fact, he went above and beyond his part. While Rude was at work Reno cleaned the house, did his laundry, attempted at cooking...the problem was the ex-prostitute's sexual needs. Reno was used to having, at most, 12 hours of sex a day.

When Rude came home he barely had time to finish walking into the apartment before he was pounced by Reno and then he was only able to fulfill 2 hours of Reno's needs before he tired out and couldn't keep up with him anymore. Rude didn't really know what the red head did to deal with his needs the rest of the day, but he could tell that Reno was trying really hard to contain them and it was showing through Rude's glisteningly clean apartment.

After about a week Rude decided that, for both of their sakes, they needed to talk about the problem. Rude had just arrived home from work and Reno was about to do his usual pouncing when Rude stopped him.

The red head looked from trying to undo Rude's belt and looked up at him surprised, "You wanna what?"

Rude walked Reno over to the couch and sat him down, "We need to talk."

Reno frowned, "About what?"

"About your sexual desires, they're too much."

Reno shook his head and leaned in close to him, "I don't want to _talk_ about my sexual desires, I'd rather _show_ you them," he grinned and pulled on Rude's tie.

Rude loosened his grip on his tie and pulled him away, "See, _that_ right there is the problem. As soon as I get home all you want to do is have sex, and even after having sex for 2 or more hours it isn't enough."

Reno frowned, "What are you saying? I'm some sort of sex addict?"

'Maybe' Rude thought. "No," he said aloud, "I just think you need to find something to do while your also looking for a job. A hobby."

Reno clenched his teeth, "A hobby...okay...okay, I guess~ I can do that," he smiled, "Is that all?"

Rude regretted the words as they came out of his mouth, "I think it will also be best if we refrained from having sex..."

Reno stood up quickly from his seated position on the couch, "Are you out of your _fucking_ mind? I barely have sex as it is and you want me to have none?"

Rude frowned, "It's hardly barely...and just to help you into the transaction of not needing as much sex. The amount of time you do get with me is just reminding you of the need that isn't being filled. If you have no sex then there is no reminder, and the hobby will help keep your mind off of it..."

Reno fell down on his knees on the floor next to him and held onto his leg, "Rude, you can't...you can't cut me off. I need it! I need _you_!" He looked up at him with big pleading eyes, "Please Rude, don't do this to me, I can't do this..."

Rude looked down at the pleading red head and shook his head, "I'm sorry Reno, it's for the best..." He thought he heard what sounded like a dog's whine when it is begging for food come from the red head.

"No!" he buried his face into the couch and screamed, "You can't do this to me!"

After about an hour of Reno screaming into the couch cushions about the injustice and begging Rude for sex he finally quieted down. He got up off the floor and stood next to the bodyguard that was quietly sitting next to him the whole time. "Alright Rude...I understand...I will," he swallowed hard, "abstain...from sex..." He then walked silently into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Rude called after him, "You can't masturbate either."

"Nooooo!" Reno cried from behind the door, "You can't stop me from doing it! I can do what I want!"

"You wanna bet?" Rude challenged. Silence came from the other side of the door.

He heard a muffled scream then a silent answer from the red head as he slowly opened the door and stuck his head through, "...no..."

After Rude had gotten Reno to promise that he was going to find a hobby and avoid any sexual activity, he finally left for work. When Rude returned home he was surprised to be greeted by Reno, not with his usual forcefulness, but instead with a relaxed air about him. He was also surprised to see that he was wearing an apron over his clothes.

Reno smiled, "Welcome home, honey" he walked over to Rude and helped him take his jacket off and hung it up, "I made you some dinner. Would you like me to run you a hot bath?"

Rude blinked, "Um...uh, sure...Reno...you didn't...do anything sexual did you?" He looked around the apartment, hoping to find some clue for the red head's sudden demeanor. The night before Rude frequently had to pry the red head's hands off of him and this morning beg him not to do anything and now he was calm and peaceful and not the wreck he was before.

Reno smiled and shook his head, "No, of course not, I promised that I wouldn't do anything. Please, sit down and eat your meal."

Rude reluctantly took his seat and started to eat his meal while Reno left the room to start running his hot bath. When Rude had finished his dinner he walked into the bathroom and was surprised to find lit candles lined along the edge of the bathtub and all around the room. He heard the door click shut behind him and turned to see the red head locking the door.

Reno approached Rude wearing only a robe and ran his hands down his chest, "You must be soo~ tired from work, here, let me help you into the bath." His fingers glided down Rude's shirt quickly unbuttoning it.

Rude stuttered as Reno slowly backed him towards the bathtub, "Reno, you promised, now stop."

Reno grinned and started for the belt, "I'm just helping you into the bath, besides, we're not having sex...I just decided that I wanted to join you." Reno smiled as he slipped the robe off of himself and revealed to Rude the porcelain skin that he had craved so long.

Reno finished helping Rude get undressed and they both slid into the hot water. The sight of the naked red head had clearly fogged Rude's judgment, just like Reno knew it would. He had placed himself in a very dangerous position. Reno grabbed a sponge and started to slowly clean himself. He grinned at the watching bodyguard and held his leg up out of the water, making sure to clean every inch of it. Rude stared lustfully at the red head realizing that maybe he would need a hobby also.

"Reno...we...we shouldn't be doing this..."

Reno smiled, "What do you mean Rude," he replied innocently, "we're just taking a bath. There's nothing _sexual_ about that." He turned around and motioned towards his back, "Could you please get my back for me?"

Rude approached the red head unsure and took the sponge out of his hand and began to wash his back for him. "Mmmm, ah, yeah, that feels nice."

Rude stood up abruptly, "I can't do this Reno, stop, we're not having sex."

Reno eyed the hard on the other had developed skeptically, "Of course we're not," he smiled, "now sit down and I'll help you wash." He pulled him down into the water and leaned him back against the tub wall. Reno ran his hand down Rude's wet naked muscles and continued further down towards his hard on and wrapped his hand around it.

Rude gasped at the touch and tried to move away, a moan escaping from his mouth, "Ah...Reno...stop..."

Reno grinned and moved his hand up and down along his length, "Don't worry, I'm just washing it." Reno leaned forward and began planting hot kisses all over his chest and neck. Rude moaned at the touch and lost all of his resolve at abstinence. Reno then placed his hard cock next to Rude's and "washed" the two together. Reno placed his other free hand on the bodyguard's chest to give himself support. "Ah, mmmmm, haa~ shit!" It wasn't long till the two men's hot cum clouded the bathwater.

Reno hummed happily as he began getting dressed while Rude sat on the edge of the bathtub, his head in his hands, mourning his failure at abstinence. The opponent had been too great and he had lost...7 times.

"Cheer up," Reno smiled at Rude, "It wasn't so bad, besides, it was an impossible request."

Rude stood up and pointed accusingly at the red head, "You promised me that you weren't going to do anything."

Reno grinned, "I promised I wouldn't do anything while you were gone."

Rude frowned, "Starting from this point onward we are both going to abstain from any sexual contact or practices. Do you understand?"

Reno sighed and frowned, "Fine, from now on I won't try anything else sneaky and I'll abstain from sexual contact and practices."

Rude nodded, "Okay, thank you..."

"Yeah, sure," he sighed, "I guess I better find a hobby, and fast."

Rude walked into an empty apartment. Which was a little weird for him since he had become accustomed to the red head welcoming him every day after work; even though some of his welcomes the past couple days had been Reno trying to entice him with sex. Rude had tried his best to stay away from the red head and opted for a cold shower and sleeping on the couch. He searched around the apartment a bit to make sure Reno wasn't hiding somewhere with some sexual attack.

When he had reached the living room again Reno walked through the front door carrying a work out mat and wearing sweats. Reno smiled, "Oh, hey Rude, sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I was at my yoga class."

Rude looked the red head over and wondered if this wasn't another one of his ploys to get him into bed because at that moment Rude found Reno to be completely irresistible. The way that the sweat glistened on his skin and his cheeks were slightly red turned the bodyguard on.

Suddenly Reno was right in front of him staring him in the face, "Earth to Rude, anybody home?"

Rude stepped back alarmed, "Oh, sorry, were you saying something?"

Reno grinned, "I said I found a hobby, isn't that great?"

Rude nodded, "Uh, yeah, that's great."

Reno frowned, "You've been hounding me for days to find a hobby to get my mind off of, well, you know, and all you say is 'that's great?'"

"Ah, well, I'm sorry, I had a long day at work."

Reno grumbled, "Yeah, well I had a long day not having sex and you don't see me complaining…" Rude gave Reno 'the look' and Reno waved his hand, "Yeah, whatever, I'm complaining now, so what?" Reno yawned and stretched a bit, "Man, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna head to bed," he headed towards the bedroom.

Rude looked at him a bit surprised, "…you're not gonna try and get me to have sex with you?"

Reno then turned around and gave Rude 'the look', "Puhleeze, I don't need sex all the time."

Rude mumbled, "That's news to me."

When Rude awoke early that morning he expected to find the red head still sleeping like he normally was. It was out of the ordinary for him to be up before at least ten o'clock. Instead of sleeping like the norm, Rude found Reno performing some yoga pose in the bed room, since Rude had opted again to sleep on the couch, just in case Reno tried to rape him during the night.

Reno smiled from underneath his legs as he was bent down in the downward facing dog pose. "Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

Rude shook his head, "No, I normally get up this early…you do realize that it's five o'clock in the morning, don't you?"

Reno stood up and faced the bodyguard, "Yeah, I know, if I don't keep this up consistently…" he walked up to Rude and ran his hands down his chest and got close to his lips and whispered, "I won't be able to resist the sexual signals that your sending me."

Rude grinned, "Oh really? _I'm_ the one sending sexual signals?"

Reno grinned back and walked over to his mat and resumed his previous pose, "Yeah, you make it hard for a sex addict to live in this apartment."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'll try to keep the signals down to a minimum," he smirked and watched Reno perform his other suggestive poses.

Reno moved smoothly into the warrior pose and looked at Rude, "You're not trying very hard staring at me like that."

Rude realized he was staring at the red head lustfully and looked away, "Ah, sorry," he walked towards the closet and proceeded to get ready for work.

"Nah-ah," Reno chastised, "You can't undress in here; this is my sanctuary. I can't have your weird hormones flowing around the room while I'm trying to unwind."

Rude stopped his undressing and sighed, "Alright, I understand, but why can't you do this in the living room?"

Reno moved into another pose, "because you were sleeping in there and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, then maybe you can sleep on the couch instead," he suggested.

Reno frowned, "_You_ were the one who decided to sleep on the couch. So _you_ can change in the bathroom, or where ever, I don't care, just not in here."

Rude sighed and took his clothes into the bathroom, "I'm starting to wonder which is more of a bother: yoga or sex…"

When Rude arrived home that afternoon he was greeted by a disturbing sight. Reno was lying on his back with a man, he didn't recognize, leaning over Reno with the red head's leg draped over the strange man's shoulder. Reno smiled from under the man at Rude, "Welcome home, Rude."

Rude continued to stare stunned at the two, not quite understanding what was happening.

The man turned around to see Rude and smiled also, "Oh, hello Rude," he stood up from lying atop Reno and held out his hand towards Rude, "I'm Genesis."

Reno stood up also and patted Genesis on the shoulder, "This is my yoga instructor. He was helping me to get my poses right. I wasn't getting it in class so he offered to give me private lessons."

Rude glared at Genesis, 'I'm sure that's not all he wanted to give you,' he thought bitterly. "It's nice to meet you," he took the brunette's hand and squeezed as hard as he could.

Genesis winced, "Ah, that's quite a grip you've got there."

Reno smirked and laid his hand on theirs, "Okay you two, that's quite enough." Rude released his hold on the brunette and Genesis tried to shake away the pain.

Rude continue to glare at Genesis, "It was…nice of you to offer to help Reno with his poses."

Genesis smiled, "Well, Reno is a promising student. He's quite flexible already, he just needs a little pointers and he should be alright."

Rude frowned, "You couldn't give him those pointers in class with all the other students?"

Genesis laughed nervously, "Well, I…"

Reno waved his hand, "I suggested he give me instructions privately, I didn't feel comfortable with him helping me in front of everybody."

Rude grumble, "Since when are you shy about your body?"

Reno frowned at Rude, "I invited Genesis to join us for dinner, so be polite."

Rude growled, "Fine."

Reno smiled, "Good, now you two get to know each other, I'm going to go cook dinner." Reno forced the two to sit on the couch next to each other then headed into the kitchen.

Genesis smiled pleasantly at Rude, "So…what do you do for a living?"

Rude continued his glare at the newly arrived rival, "I kill people."

Genesis's smile faltered for a bit, "Oh, Reno told me you were a bodyguard…"

"If you knew what I already did why did you ask?" his glare burrowed deeper into the other man's skull.

Genesis shook his head, "I…just wanted to make conversation…"

"Well, that's stupid, it's like me asking what you do for a living, even though I already know the answer: that you're a bastard who tries to fuck his students," Rude ground out the words trying to keep his fist from introducing itself to Genesis's face.

Genesis sputtered at Rude's comment, "I…I do not…do that with my students, it's strictly professional."

Rude got close to his face and laughed darkly, "Please, you may not always be directly looking at Reno, but you haven't stopped staring at him lustfully for one second. If you even try to lay one of your filthy fingers on Reno, I will kill you, because what Reno didn't tell you is that I'm more than a body guard. Have I made myself clear?"

The brunette swallowed hard and was unable to answer. Reno walked into the room smiling, "Dinner is ready, let's go eat."

The two quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Reno sat on the end of the table with the two of them sitting on either side of him. He was oblivious to the tension in the room. Reno smiled and held up the bowl of peas to Genesis, "Would you like some peas?"

Genesis smirked, "Yes, thank you," he looked at Rude, "because if I _want_ peas I can certainly have them."

Reno looked at him puzzled, "Um, well, yeah, of course…."

Rude glared at Genesis, "Oh, so if he wants your peas you're just going to give them to him? Do you give your peas to everyone Reno?"

Reno looked over at Rude puzzled, "…um, well…not everyone…just…who I invite over for dinner…I guess?"

Rude stood up, "I see how it is, fine then," he stomped off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Reno's gaze followed after Rude confused, "Wait, I…are we even talking about peas anymore?"

Genesis grinned and spooned some peas onto his plate, "We never were."

Reno looked at the brunette confused, "…I was…"

Reno sighed as he led his yoga instructor to the door, "I'm sorry the company was so lousy, I don't really know what came over Rude."

Genesis smiled, "It's okay, I got to enjoy your cooking, and that was good enough."

Reno smiled, "Well, it's not all that great; it's mostly just packaged food."

Genesis leaned in close to Reno, "That's not true, I'm sure anything you do is great."

Reno laughed nervously, "Yeah," he pushed him away and out the door, "I'll be seeing you…bye." The yoga instructor left and Reno shut the door. He leaned against it and sighed relieved.

"He gone?"

Reno jumped at the unexpected figure in front of him, "Rude…you scared me."

Rude sighed, "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…"

Reno smiled and stroked his cheek, "It's okay, I understand, but Rude, you have to trust me. There is nothing between me and that guy."

Rude frowned, "I trust you. I just don't trust him, and that guy definitely doesn't think there is nothing between you two."

Reno smirked and laughed, "Now Rude, since when does it matter what anybody else thinks? As long as I don't think it, it's fine."

Rude sighed and nodded, "I guess…I just…what if he tries to overpower you…"

Reno kissed the worried bodyguard on the fore head, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to not be left alone with him. Does that make you feel better?"

Rude shook his head, "No, it'd make me feel better if you changed classes."

Reno grinned, "But he gave me a discount." Rude lifted his eyebrow. Reno held up his hands innocently, "I didn't do anything special, and besides, I'm trying to save money till I get a job. Also, yoga class is the only thing keeping me from rampaging you in your sleep."

Rude sighed, "Alright, fine…hey Reno?"

Reno smiled at having finally calmed him down, "Yes Rude?"

Rude looked away, not wanting to see the red head's face, "Can I…do you think you'd be fine with me sleeping in the same bed with you again?"

Reno grinned and took his hand, "I was fine with it the whole time silly."

Rude frowned, "Well, yeah…but are you going to attack me in my sleep?"

Reno smirked then turned towards the bedroom and started heading towards it while yawning, "Nah, I'm too tired from all the fooling around I did with Genesis." Rude stared after him stunned. Reno looked over his shoulder at him and grinned, "I'm just kidding, sheesh, hurry up and come to bed already." Rude frowned at his joke and followed him into the bedroom. He decided that he needed to make sure that Reno was fully protected from that guy. He didn't want what happened to Reno in prison to happen again. He was going to do whatever he could to protect Reno.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 28-29.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 8

Rude sat in his office staring at some paper work and sighed. Tseng looked up from his owned paper work annoyed, "Either tell me what's bothering you or stop releasing all those annoying sighs."

Rude looked up from his papers at Tseng who was sitting in the desk across from him, "Oh, I'm sorry Tseng…I didn't realize I was sighing so much…"

Tseng leaned back in his chair and put down his paperwork, "Yeah, you could have powered the whole building if we were run by wind energy."

Rude put down his own paper work and leaned forward against the desk, "It's just…I'm worried about Reno…he's got this new yoga instructor and I'm afraid that something will happen between the two of them…"

Tseng sighed, "You know better than anyone that I'm happy you took Reno away from the president…so, I'll cover for you while you go and stalk your boyfriend." Rude looked up at him a bit shocked. "What? You clearly want to, and that's the only way to find out if he'll be okay."

Rude nodded, "Thanks Tseng, I'll make it up to you."

Tseng nodded and waved him off, "Go already before I change my mind," Tseng watched the body guard quickly run out of the office. He didn't think he had ever seen him move so fast before. He sighed and looked back at the paperwork that had double the moment Rude left, "That red head sure has a talent of getting himself into trouble."

"Ah, shit, ow," Genesis stood over the complaining Reno as he helped him with a particular stretch. "Fuck, I can't bend that way!"

Genesis grinned, "That's the whole point of stretching. It'll hurt for a bit, but then you'll be able to perform the yoga pose."

Reno clenched his eyes shut and pounded on the floor, "Shit, this is worse than my first time. Okay, that's enough, I need a break." Genesis released him from the stretch and stood back. Reno stretched out on the floor and laid there tiredly, looking like he was about to make a snow angel. "Ow, I'm not going to be able to walk home tonight."

Genesis smiled, "I could always give you a ride home."

Reno smiled up at him, "Oh, that's right, you have a motorcycle, that's cool," Genesis held his hand out to him and helped him up, "Ow, I guess I can take your offer."

The two left the yoga studio and walked out to his motorcycle parked on the street. Genesis handed him his helmet, "Here, you can wear mine; I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Reno smiled and put on the helmet. He got on after Genesis and put his arms around his waist.

The engine of the motorcycle rumbled under Reno, he let out a gasp and held on tighter to Genesis. Genesis grinned and shouted over the roar back to Reno, "Have you ridden on a motorcycle before?" Reno nodded. "Are you scared?"

Reno thought for a moment then decided that the truth wasn't the best way to go. "Sure," he held onto the brunette and they rode off.

Rude had finally found the yoga studio where Reno was taking his classes. Reno had never told him what the studio was called, or where it was located so he had a hard time finding it. When he arrived it had been too late. He saw the red head gripping on tightly, a little too tightly, to Genesis and then saw them ride off. He frowned and continued to pursue them at a dead run.

Reno got off the motorcycle and handed Genesis his helmet, "Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."

Genesis smiled and took the helmet, "It's no problem…has Rude gotten home yet?"

Reno looked up at the apartment and didn't see a light on, "Um, I think he said he was going to work late tonight, he had some paperwork…" He realized the stupidity of his statement then looked quickly back at Genesis.

"Well," Genesis climbed off the motorcycle, "I should come up and keep you company till he arrives."

Reno stepped back, "Um, no, that's not necessary," he looked around for a way out as the brunette stepped closer to him. He saw Rude running down and alley towards their apartment and smiled, "Ah, Rude!"

Genesis looked back behind him and saw the body guard approaching fast. "I thought you said he had work?"

Reno smiled and pushed him towards his motorcycle, "He must have got off work early. Bye, see you tomorrow." Genesis begrudgingly got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He rode off as Reno waved him good bye.

Rude ran up to Reno out of breath and frowned, "What was that all about? Why were you holding him so tight on the motorcycle?"

Reno looked at him confused, "When did you see us on the motorcycle?"

Rude sputtered a bit then composed himself, "On my way home, anyway, I thought you said you'd be more careful."

Reno grinned and moved his hair out of his face, "Well, I hurt myself while stretching and I didn't think I'd be able to walk home…so he gave me a ride." Rude frowned. "But that's not the important part. We have to hurry and get into the apartment." Rude looked at him confused as he led him up to the apartment.

Reno shut the door and slammed Rude up against it. "Ow, what the hell Reno?"

Reno grinned and ran his hands down his chest, "Mmm, that motorcycle ride, the way it rumbled between my legs…" he bit his lip and looked Rude's body over, "It made me want you so bad…"

Rude frowned and pushed the red head back away from him, "Reno, don't you know the meaning of abstinence, it means no sex what so ever."

Rude started to walk away from Reno but he was stopped by him grabbing his arm, "That's not what my sex ed teacher said, he said it was just short periods of time without sex."

Rude looked back at him stunned, "Shit Reno, he just said that so he could get into your pants."

Reno frowned, "How did you know we had sex?"

Rude rolled his eyes, "He's a sex ed teacher who lied about the meaning of abstinence."

Reno shrugged and pushed Rude onto the couch and sat on top of him, "Oh well, less talking, more fucking." He leaned in and kissed the bodyguard. Rude placed his hands on the red head's hips. Reno grinned, "See, I knew you wanted this too."

The red head looked surprised when Rude lifted him up off of him and sat him down on the coffee table. Rude smirked, "We're going to be practicing the _proper_ meaning of abstinence: the absence of sex."

Reno continued to stare at him surprised then sighed, "Alright, fine, I understand." Reno stood up and headed towards the bedroom. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

Rude nodded, "Night, I'll join you in a bit."

Rude walked into the bedroom and saw Reno sleeping soundly. He decided that since he was already asleep there'd be little chances of him trying anything so it was okay for him to join him in bed. He laid in the bed next to Reno and fell soundly into sleep.

When he awoke he looked over at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He felt something heavy on himself and looked up to see the red head grinning and sitting on his legs. "What the hell Reno?" He went to move his arms but found that both his arms and legs were tied to the bed. "Reno," he growled angrily, "untie me now!"

Reno sighed and ran his finger down the bodyguard's naked chest, "If you won't give me sex then I'll have to take it from you." Reno bent down to the other man's cock and took it into his mouth. Rude let out a moan and pulled against his restraints. Reno got Rude's cock to the proper hardness and removed it from his mouth and moved up on the tied man so he was straddling his hips. Reno smiled and rested his palm on Rude's abdomen, "A little bit of sex never hurt anyone, now just relax and enjoy."

Reno had to prep himself a bit before inserting the boner into him. It had been a long while since they had sex and he wanted to make sure that it was as comfortable as possible, seeing as how he figured after this Rude would keep a safe distance away and he wouldn't get another chance for a while. The hot member disappeared into Reno. The red head let out a satisfied moan and rocked his hips into Rude's.

A groan escaped Rude's lips when he felt his cock push into Reno's ass. He resigned himself into trying to enjoy it since he was going to be a participant either way. He rocked his hips up into Reno and wished that he had accepted the red head's earlier offer so that he could hold and touch him.

Reno ran his tongue along the various indentations that Rude's muscles made on his chest. "Mmm, ahn," Reno moaned through sucking on Rude's nipple as Rude did his best to pound his cock into the red head's needy ass. Reno sat up right and moved his hand to deal with the hardening cock that was pressing into Rude's stomach.

"Ah, mm, shit," Reno felt his vision blur as Rude moved deeper into him and his hand motioned him into cumming. "Ah, Rude…I'm…" Rude continued his movement into the red head as his hot cum came out and covered his chest. Reno fell forward and let Rude finish. It wasn't long till Rude released into Reno. Reno fell to the side exhausted. "That…was great…"

Rude pulled on his restraints to remind the red head of them, "You think you can untie these now?"

Reno grinned, "Ah, do I have to?" Rude glared. "Oh, alright," he proceeded to untie the bodyguard then cuddled up against him preparing for sleep.

While the red head cuddled up against him, Rude couldn't decide whether he had been raped or not. He didn't think that it was rape if he enjoyed it, but it was against his will…well, at least at first. So he decided to classify it under an unexpected circumstance.

Tseng had promised to cover for him one more time, but only one more time, and he would owe him big for it. Now that Rude knew where the yoga studio was he was able to actually watch Reno during class to make sure Genesis didn't try anything funny and was actually instructing him in yoga. Rude was watching Reno through a window off in the shadows. He was a little afraid of someone finding him and thinking he was some type of pervert, but he decided that it might be worth it if he did get caught because he got to see Reno performing some very sexual looking poses. He could understand a bit why perverts watched yoga classes.

Rude noticed that Genesis liked touching Reno more than the other students and definitely paid more attention to him. The class was a lot longer than Rude thought it would be, so to help him pass time he imagined pounding in Genesis's face.

When class had ended Rude noticed that Reno stayed behind. Apparently, Genesis was giving Reno a private lesson again. "What the hell? Is he training him to be some sort of ultra-flexible sex partner?" Rude sighed as he watched the private lesson. Genesis wasn't really trying anything funny, Rude guessed, except he was on top of Reno an awful lot.

When the lesson was over Reno started to go, but Genesis stopped him. Genesis said something to Reno but Rude couldn't hear or read lips, but he was motioning towards his office. Reno nodded reluctantly then headed in. Rude frowned and waited a good five minutes before deciding that they were in there way too long and headed in after Reno.

5 minutes earlier…

Reno smiled nervously as Genesis close the office door behind him, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Genesis grinned and got close to Reno. Reno tried to back away but found he had nowhere else to run and backed into the desk. "I've really wanted you Reno, ever since the first time I've laid eyes on you," he gently took a piece of Reno's hair and ran his fingers over it, "you're just…so sexy."

He pinned Reno to the desk and groped his crotch. "Ahn, please…don't…" Reno begged.

Genesis grinned and breathed heavily on his neck, "I know you want me Reno. I saw you looking at me lustfully all the time."

Reno tried to move away, "That's…not what you think, I was thinking of Rude…"

Genesis licked his neck, "Your loyalty to him makes you even more attractive," he pulled down Reno's pants and turned him face down on the desk.

Reno tried to fight his way out but Genesis was stronger than he was and used his body and arms to pin Reno to the desk, "Please," he sobbed, "ah, please don't do this…"

Genesis grinned, "Those sexy noises your making doesn't help your case. A little bit of sex never hurt anyone, now just relax and enjoy. If you don't then my penis will just hurt you."

Reno sobbed, "Please don't say pe- …"

Genesis smiled, "Please don't say what?"

Reno grasped at what might be his last hope, "What I meant to say was, keep saying…" he whispered the word, "penis…I love it."

Genesis grinned, "Oh, so it turns you on?" Reno bit his lip and nodded. Genesis smiled, "Well then, penis."

"Again."

"Penis."

"…more."

"Penis~."

"Slower."

Gensis got closer to his ear and whispered it, "P-e-n-i-s."

When Rude broke open the door he found Genesis lying on the ground clutching his face and Reno pulling up his pants and rubbing the back of his head. Reno looked up and saw Rude standing in the door way with a puzzled look. Several emotions passed over Reno's face, confusion, fear, and ended with relief.

Reno ran over to Rude and hugged him, he sobbed into his chest, "Oh Rude, I'm so glad you're here."

Rude hugged the red head tight and kept his eyes on Genesis, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Reno held Rude tighter and sobbed hiccupped out his words, "He…he tried to…rape me…he just…kept on saying it…"

Rude kissed him on the head, "Kept on saying what? He was going to rape you?"

Reno shook his head, "…penis…I told him…to say it…so I could get away…I rammed my head backward…into his face…"

Rude didn't know why Reno had his affliction with the word penis, but from his experience with Reno he hit people in the face to stop them from saying it. Rude patted him on the head, "Wait right here for a moment."

Reno let go of him reluctantly and watched as Rude walked over to Genesis. He continued to watch as the bodyguard placed leather gloves on his hands. He never looked away as the man he loved pounded the crap out of his former yoga instructor.

When Rude finished he held Genesis close to his face, "I told you if you laid a finger on Reno I'd kill you. Take this as a warning that if you ever talk to him again that I'll make sure to keep my previous promise." He let him drop to the ground and walked over to Reno and used his towel to wipe the blood from his gloves.

When Rude had put away his gloves Reno hugged him again. "I don't want to let you go…" Rude nodded and picked up the red head in his arms. Reno rested his head on Rude's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Rude was almost certain that they looked ridiculous on their walk back to the apartment but he didn't care.

When they arrived home Rude sat on the couch as Reno continued to hold him tightly, his arms around his neck and legs around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. "Reno…are you okay?"

Reno nodded into his shoulder. "…Rude…"

"Yes?"

Reno sat up so he could look at Rude, "I'm sorry I forced you to have sex with me…" tears streamed down his face, "I wasn't thinking…"

Rude smiled and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, "Reno…if I didn't want to have sex with you, I wouldn't have had sex with you."

Reno frowned, "Please, you wouldn't have been able to get out of those knots."

Rude grinned, "Maybe not, but I could have broken the bed."

Reno thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Still…I'm sorry…"

Rude kissed him on the forehead, "I forgive you."

Reno smiled then nestled his head back onto his shoulder. Rude wrapped his arms around Reno tightly. "Reno…"

"Mhm?"

"Why don't you like that word…?"

Reno squeezed Rude tight for a moment, knowing what word he was referring to, and then sat up to look at his face, "When I was younger…my step dad sexually abused me…" he squeezed his eyes shut, "he'd come into my room…and force me to do things…always saying things like…suck on my...penis…take my…penis… I couldn't take it anymore…so the next time he tried something I kicked him in the face and ran away…"

Reno started to sob again and Rude pulled him back into his embrace and held him tight. "I'm sorry Reno…did you ever tell your mom?"

Reno shook his head and rasped out, "She already knew…she hated me because he liked me better than her…" Rude continued to hold the sobbing red head. He became angry at all the people who had hurt Reno and vowed to himself that he would always be there for him.

Reno fell asleep in Rude's arms. He carried him to bed and laid him down gently and crawled in next to the red head. Reno immediately latched onto Rude in his sleep. Rude smiled down at him and placed a protective arm around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 30-31.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 9

Reno smiled up at Rude, "Good morning,"

Rude grinned, "Morning,"

Reno got out of bed, "I think I'll make you breakfast."

Rude sat up, "Maybe I should make breakfast…"

Reno grinned, "Suit yourself," Rude got up and followed Reno into the kitchen. Reno sat at the kitchen bar and watched Rude get out ingredients to make pancakes.

"I was thinking," Rude said as he began cooking, "that instead of a hobby you could go to a sex and love addicts anonymous meeting…"

Reno sighed and rested his head on his hand, "Are you still going on about that? I think I've been doing pretty good on my own."

Rude raised his eyebrow, "Reno, you tied me to the bed so that I would have sex with you. Not to mention you almost got raped because you wanted to have a discount yoga class for your hobby. I still don't understand why you didn't just go to a different class, even if it was discounted."

Reno tapped his fingers on the counter, "Well…there was a particular reason why I picked his class, that had nothing to do with the discount," Rude looked at him waiting for an answer. "I…picked him because he had the same build as you, and," he smiled satisfied as he thought about it, "when he touched me I thought of you and imagined that you were the one touching me. I also started to have sexual fantasies during class with you two in it."

Rude frowned, "With us both in it?"

Reno grinned and looked off distantly, "Yeah, Genesis had just gotten all sweaty from his yoga work out. You had come to pick me up and walk me home, but I had already left. Genesis saw that you were disappointed about this and asked if you could take him home, even though it wouldn't be the same. You agreed and walked him home. He'd invite you into his apartment for a cup of tea. You'd sit down together and talk about what you had in common. You both liked writing poems. Eventually the sexual tension would rise and you wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. You'd wipe the tea set off the table, scattering it on the ground, and shove him onto the table. You'd remove his pants easily and insert your hard cock into his ass. Mmmm, ah~," Reno bit his finger as he imagined the scene take place.

Rude frowned, "The hell Reno! How can you make a fantasy like that out of a nothing relationship?"

Reno grinned, "People have done it with less."

Rude shook his head, "But you knew I clearly didn't like him."

Reno smiled, "Yeah, but that was the fantasy before I found that out. The one after were a lot steamier." Rude frowned. "You'd arrive at the yoga studio and warn Genesis not to mess with me. He'd grin and get close to your face and ask what you were going to do about it. You'd then grab his face violently and mesh your mouths together, kissing him passionately. You'd slam him against the wall and he'd wrap his legs around your waist as you fucked him into the wall."

Rude frowned, "I can't believe you fantasized about me cheating on you."

Reno grinned, "Well, afterwards you would always feel guilty, and then I'd get to fantasize about you having guilty sex with me." Rude continued to frown. "Hey, at least I let you be on top."

Rude grumbled, "Yeah, sure, cause that's what matters."

Reno licked his lips and grinned, "Are you saying…that you wouldn't mind being bottom a couple of times?"

Rude looked up from cooking shocked, "I…no…that wasn't what I was saying at all."

Reno smiled, "Ah, that's too bad. I'd make it feel super good…ten times better than my blow jobs."

Rude looked at him a bit intrigued, "Ten times better…?" Reno nodded. "I…ah, I'd better get breakfast started…" he went back to cooking. Reno grinned and watched him burn a pancake because he was thinking about the sex Reno was sure they'd be having soon.

Reno devoured the pancakes that Rude had made, "Mmm, these are sooo delicious."

Rude grinned, "I can tell from the way you're eating them," he laughed at the red head, "you're getting syrup all over your face."

Reno smirked, "Why don't you lick it off for me?" Rude took a napkin and handed it to him. He frowned and took the napkin, "You're no fun."

"Speaking of no fun, did you want to try out that sex and love addicts anonymous class?"

Reno frowned, "Seriously Rude? Is that what you want me to do? Go to a meeting with a bunch of other sex addicts and risk them attacking me because of my luscious body?"

Rude frowned, "I hadn't thought about that,"

Reno nodded, "That's right Rude, you don't think." Rude gave him 'the look'. Reno grinned, "How bout I just follow the steps they would normally take and if I have any trouble I can talk to you about it."

Rude thought about it for a moment, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Reno looked on the internet for what he needed to do, "Hmm, okay, it looks like, if I can keep a plant alive then I can move onto a pet, and if I can make that work then I can move onto people." He smiled at Rude, "We need to get a plant."

Reno and Rude walked to a nearby florist and picked out a potted plant. Reno smiled and looked over a poinsettia, "This looks pretty, what do you think?"

Rude nodded, "Yeah, it looks good."

Reno grinned, "Now, don't get too attached, I might not be able to keep it alive." He showed the plant to the florist and paid for it.

Rude looked at the plant as they walked home. "I can't believe they have you take care of a plant. That seems too easy…"

Reno smiled, "We'll see. If I'm able to take care of it then that means I might not be as much of a sex addict as you think I am."

Reno was frowning a few days later as him and Rude walked to the florist to buy a new plant, "I can't believe it died, what did I do wrong?"

Rude watched the fuming red head pick out a new plant, "I'm sure you'll keep this one alive."

Reno nodded and picked out an orchid, "I'll have this one." Reno stared at the flower when they had gotten back to the apartment, "This looks easy enough to raise, right?"

Reno grumbled as he once again found himself at the florist picking out another potted plant. "That one didn't even last a day, what the hell Rude? I feed it plant food, and water it. Are you poisoning my plant?"

Rude grinned, "No, I'm sorry Reno, you're just unusually bad at raising plants."

Reno glared at Rude and bought a Gerber daisy, "I can just feel the life in this one."

Rude found the red head sitting next to the dead Gerber daisy crying. "I just…" the red head sobbed, "I just have too much love to give…I water the plant every time I see it, I feed it when the petals get all wilty…what am I doing wrong?"

Rude gently patted his head, "Your watering it too much Reno, you have to read the plants needs and figure out when it needs water."

Reno looked at him with tears in his eyes, "How will I know when it needs water?"

Rude shook his head, "That's your job to find out."

Reno looked at the dead plant determinedly, "Alright, let's go get a new plant!"

Rude sat in an armchair while Reno lay on the couch. It was time for Reno's counseling part of the treatment. Rude had insisted that this wasn't like a psychiatrist session, but then Reno had insisted that he wouldn't be able to share his troubles with him if he could see him. Rude didn't know how Reno could be so honest with Rude about his feelings and make it sound like he was talking to someone else about it, but Reno had managed it somehow. Rude still couldn't get used to it and found it hard to act the same way.

"It was hard for me this week," Reno began, "I had a hard time keeping a plant alive, but I finally managed it. It's been alive for more than a week."

Rude nodded, "That's good. I'm happy for you. How are you doing with your sexual urges?"

Reno sighed, "I'm having a hard time with that also. My roommate, who is also my boyfriend, is super sexy. It's almost like, no matter what I do, I always find him sexy."

"In what ways do you find him sexy?" Rude asked.

Reno put his hands over his face, "Agh, I don't know, everything he does! The way he stares at me through his sunglasses, when he's sitting there thinking, the way he tries to hide a grin. I find it all overwhelming. I just want to pin him to the ground and fuck the crap out of him."

Rude frowned, "It sounds to me like you have a hard time expressing yourself in other ways besides sex."

Reno sighed, "How am I supposed to express myself?"

Rude tapped his fingers in thought, "Well, I suppose you could always just do small gestures, like hug him, or kiss him, or buy him a gift, or express in words your feelings."

Reno removed his hands from his face and waved them around, "I'm not even allowed to touch him though, I can't even show him small gestures without jumping him!"

Rude sighed, "Well, he always restrains you if you go too far doesn't he?"

"Tch, yeah, he's a little too good at that," Reno pouted.

Rude grinned, "Just talk with your partner, and let him know what you're thinking. You don't always have to express in actions."

Reno smiled, "Okay, I got it. Talk to him. Thanks doc, I think I understand." Reno sat up and turned toward Rude, "Hey Rude, guess what my counselor said."

Rude grinned, "What?"

Reno stood up and walked over to him and sat on his lap, "He said I could kiss you."

Rude rolled his eyes, "Is that all you took away from the meeting?"

Reno grinned, "No, I also learned that you want to know my feelings for you. It seems to be very important to you."

Rude raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Did he tell you that?"

Reno rested his head on the bodyguard's shoulder, "Nah, not really, I used my new found reading skills that I gained from taking care of the plant to interpret that... Rude?"

Rude turned towards the red head, "Mhm?"

Reno smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you so much. You keep my world spinning."

Rude smiled and hugged Reno tight, "I love you too."

Reno grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I also want to fuck the crap out of you."

Rude sighed, "Yeah, I heard that."

Reno frowned, "Hey, you haven't been listening in on my meetings have you? You're not allowed to do that."

Rude grinned and turned towards the red head. He took his head gently in his hands and kissed him, and slipped his tongue past Reno's thin lips. Reno moaned at the foreign contact. Rude finished the kiss earlier than Reno would have liked. "I know I'm not allowed to listen, but hearing you say that made me want to fuck the crap out of you too."

Reno bolted upright in his lap and grinned, "So…does that mean..?" Rude nodded and Reno jumped up and screamed, "Whoohoo! I'm having sex tonight!" Reno ran towards the bedroom. Rude chuckled and followed the ecstatic red head.

When Rude entered the room the red head was already lying on the bed naked. Rude grinned at him as he removed his jacket and tie, "You're all ready…maybe we shouldn't go through with this."

Reno sat up and looked at him shocked and shook his head furiously, "No! You can't do that! I'm already naked!"

Rude laughed and crawled on top of him, "Don't worry Reno, I'm going to fuck you into next week."

Reno relaxed and laid back, "Mmm, next week sounds good." Reno helped the bodyguard to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he removed his top Reno started to work on the bottom.

Rude grinned, "You just can't wait can you?" Reno shook his head as he stayed focused on undoing the pants and removing them. Rude stopped the movement of Reno's hands and leaned towards him giving him a kiss. The kiss was slow and tantalizing, sending a chill down Reno's spine. It left him gasping for breath.

"Fuck," Reno gasped, "what the hell? Why didn't you ever kiss like that before?"

Rude grinned, "You're too much in a hurry all the time. You have to take your time," he slowly kissed along Reno's neck and along his collarbone, "so you can find all the spots that send your lover into the greatest ecstasy."

Reno moaned, "Ah…mmm…" he reached up and grabbed Rude's back. He dug his fingers into the bodyguard's back, the pleasure of what he was doing to his neck racking his body. "Fuck…Rude…ah…"

Rude moved down the red head's pale chest leaving his hot kisses behind. Rude stopped at Reno's expecting member. He held his hand out to Reno. The red head knew what to do and took the bodyguard's hand and licked his palm running his tongue slowly over the surface. The taste of salt filled his mouth when he took each finger into his mouth.

Rude watched the red head as he worked on lubricating his hand. When Reno finished Rude took the red head's cock in his hand and motioned it to life. Reno arched his back and moaned with pleasure at the touch of his rough hands. Reno rocked his hips into the other's hand.

Rude watched the red head stare at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop taking it slow and to fuck him senseless. Rude grinned at the red head and spread his legs wide to give him better access. Rude pressed his cock at Reno's entrance causing the red head to release a whimper.

"Fuck!" Reno swore as the bodyguard entered him, "Mmm, ah…" Rude moved in and out, setting a steady pace. Rude removed his cock leaving just the head in then quickly thrust it deep into Reno. Reno clawed the bodyguard's back as he continued his onslaught on the red head. Rude watched silently as the red head struggled with the pleasure he was being given. "Fuck! Fuck! …Fuck…ah…fuck…nnn…fuck…" the red head's cries got quieter as the bodyguard continued his administrations on him.

Rude continued pounding into the red head as he leaned forward to suck and kiss on the sensitive spot he found on Reno's neck. Reno couldn't take anymore pleasure and cried out as he released hot cum onto both their chests. Reno's cries of pleasure sent Rude into his own orgasm. Rude tried his best not to collapse onto the red head and managed to push himself to the side of him.

Reno turned towards Rude and ran his finger over his chest and smiled, "Best. Sex. Ever." Rude grinned in response and kissed him on the forehead. Reno frowned, "Rude," he whined.

Rude raised an eyebrow at his whine, "Yes?"

Reno pouted and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Why did you kiss me on the forehead? You have such amazing kisses and you waste them on my forehead."

Rude grinned and moved closer towards the red head, "Because, I know that if I kissed you on the lips you'd want to have sex again."

Reno frowned, "I can control myself."

Rude smirked, "Really?" The red head nodded. "Alright then," Rude leaned in and kissed the red head gently on the lips. He moved away to see the red head's reaction.

Reno stared at him silently for a minute, "…kiss me again." Rude grinned and leaned in again but this time slipped his tongue past the others lips. Rude pulled away again and studied the red head. Reno closed his eyes and licked his lips, "Mmm, again."

Rude looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure Reno?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah," he wrapped his arms around his neck, "kiss me again."

Rude kissed him again, gently at first, then moving into a passionate kiss. He held his hand behind Reno's head to help control the kiss. Reno moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, the red head pulled away from Rude. Rude looked at him confused and watched the red head get up and leave the bedroom.

Rude walked out of the bedroom and found the red head sitting on the couch looking forlorn. Rude approached him. "What's wrong Reno?"

Reno looked up from his place on the couch and pouted angrily, "Well, you know all about what spots turn me on and make me feel good, but I don't know any of your spots."

Rude grinned and tried to keep from laughing, he was so cute, "I only really have one, and you already know what it is."

Reno looked at him happily, "Really? I do? What is it?"

Rude chuckled and shook his head, "Well, maybe you don't, but you've used it instinctively several times, just figure it out so you can use it to your advantage."

Reno pouted again, "Well, that's not fair! I have several spots and you only have one. How am I ever going to find it?"

Rude grinned, "Well, it's not really a spot, so much as a weakness."

Reno looked at him puzzled, "What? I don't understand…"

Rude leaned in close to him, "Your finding out your plant's needs just fine. Just find mine and you'll have the answer."

Reno studied his face, trying to read his thoughts, but found it hard with his eyes covered by sunglasses and his usually emotionless face teasing him. "….challenge accepted!" He hopped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom throwing on some clothes. "Speaking of which, I need to water my plant." He rushed over to the plant sitting next to the window as he pulled a shirt over his head. He pulled out his little watering can and dampened the soil. He sprinkled some plant food on top then smiled. He spoke in soft loving whispers to the plant.

Rude never knew what exactly Reno said to the plant. He was never allowed near the plant or Reno when he was taking care of it. He knew though that Reno had finally figured out how to express his love in some other way than sex. Even though he hadn't learned to use it on Rude he knew eventually the red head would figure it out.

Rude watched Reno clatter around the apartment looking for something, he didn't know what, and then head towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Reno turned around and grinned, "It's a surprise…don't follow me." Rude sighed and watched him leave. He guessed he could read a book while he waited for the red head's return.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapter 32.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 10

Rude had wanted to wait up for the red head, but it was getting late and he had work in the morning. He had tried to call Reno to make sure that he was okay, but the idiot had left his phone behind so he had no way to contact him. Rude was awoken by a loud crash in the living room. He heard the red head swear and was relieved to hear that he was somewhat alright.

Rude walked into the living room and turned on the lights. He saw the red head sitting on the couch nursing his leg next to a crooked coffee table. He had obviously forgotten it was there in the dark and tripped over it. Rude rolled his eyes, "Reno, do you know what time it is?"

Reno shook his head, "No, I forgot my cell phone and I don't wear a watch."

Rude growled out angrily, "Yeah, I know, I called your cell phone 20 times before I found it in the couch cushions," Rude was mostly angry at the fact that he had gotten so worried over Reno and here he was in front of him acting like nothing was wrong.

"Oh! So that's where it was," he smiled, "I couldn't find it earlier, where did you put it?"

Rude frowned and ignored his question, "Reno, it's 5 o'clock in the morning! You've been gone for several hours, where were you?"

Reno looked at the bodyguard and blinked, "…are you mad at me?" he asked surprised.

Rude grit his teeth and shook his head, "Nah, of course not," he said sarcastically, "why would I be angry when I was waiting for you to come home and had no idea where you were or what you were doing and if you were okay?"

Reno limped over to Rude and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest, "I'm sorry Rude, I didn't mean to worry you. I lost track of time…"

Rude sighed and hugged the red head back, he really couldn't stay mad at him for long, "It's okay…here, sit down and let me take a look at your leg." He helped Reno over to the couch and sat him down. He rolled up his pant leg. A big bruise was already developing on his pale skin.

Reno looked at the bruise surprised and held his hands to his mouth, "Agh, Rude, do something before it eats my leg!"

Rude laughed, "Alright, wait here," he went to the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack and placed it on the red head's bruised leg. "This should help to keep it from getting worse."

Reno held the ice pack to his leg, "Phoo~, it's cold," he gave the bodyguard a toothy grin, "You could help keep the rest of me warm."

Rude grinned, "Okay, let me help you to the bedroom."

Reno hobbled quickly to the bedroom and lay down underneath the covers and smiled up at Rude. Rude tucked the blankets tightly around Reno and kissed him on the forehead. He went over to the closet and started to get dressed. "Hey~!" Reno whined, "Aren't you going to cuddle with me?"

Rude looked back at him and smirked, "No, I have to get to work, but you go ahead and get your rest."

Reno rocked back in forth in his blanket prison, "No fair! You tricked me!"

Rude laughed, "I can't help that you're so easy to trick."

Reno growled, "I'm going to make you pay for this!"

Rude grinned and continued to get dressed, "I can't wait."

After several minutes of struggling against the blankets the red head had finally fallen asleep. Rude finished tying his tie and then turned to look at Reno sleeping peacefully. Rude smiled at him and then left for work.

When Reno heard the door to the apartment shut he opened up one of his eyes slowly to make sure that the coast was clear. Reno sat up as quickly as he could with being tied up in the blankets. He untangled himself from the blankets and walked over to Rude's desk and pulled out his journal and grinned, "Too bad for Rude he writes down his weaknesses."

When Rude opened up the door to his apartment he was greeted by a wave of heat and the red head sitting on the couch in his boxers sucking on a popsicle and fanning himself while watching TV. Reno smiled when he saw the bodyguard enter, "Welcome home," he raised his boxers higher up on his legs and started fanning them.

Rude gazed at the half naked red head longingly and watched him as he licked up the side of the popsicle slowly.

Reno grinned and rested his arm over the back of the couch, "You gonna finish coming?"

Rude shook his head to keep out the visual image the red head's question had placed in his mind, "What?"

Reno grinned and licked his popsicle, "You gonna finish coming in?" he spread his legs wider apart and asked breathily, "You gonna enter already?"

Rude swallowed and shut the door behind him and tried to think about something other than the provocative red head sitting before him, "Ah, sorry…what's wrong with the AC?"

Reno waved his popsicle in the air as he spoke, "I'm not sure, I told the landlord about it, he said he'd come up and look at it when he has time," he put the popsicle back in his mouth and continued to suck on it and made slurping sounds as he did so.

Rude loosened his tie and wondered if the heat he was feeling was caused by the AC not working or Reno.

"Did you want some?" Reno asked Rude as he continued to stare at him.

"Huh?" Rude asked puzzled.

Reno grinned and held up the popsicle, "A popsicle. You haven't stopped staring at it since you walked in."

Rude shook his head, "Um, no, thanks."

Reno smiled, "Well, stop standing there and come watch TV with me." He patted the couch next to him.

Rude walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, unsure if he should stay in the same room. Reno quickly laid his head on the bodyguards lap and spread his right leg over the back of the couch and his left over the couch arm. Rude protested and lifted his arms away from the red head. "Don't you think it's too hot to…be touching?"

Reno shook his head and moved his popsicle in and out of his mouth as his gaze was focused on the TV giving Rude a good view of the popsicle action from the side, "Nah, it's fine, its not that hot."

Rude groaned inwardly at the red head's close proximity to his cock. "So…what are we watching?"

Reno smirked, "Where has your mind been? I've been watching porn."

Rude's saliva went down his air way and he coughed and looked at the red head shocked, "Porn?"

Reno looked up at the bodyguard and grinned, "Relax, I'm just kidding, I'm watching a comedy."

Rude nodded relieved. 'Maybe the comedy will get my mind off of Reno,' he thought. At that moment Rude's hopes were dashed by the TV screen suddenly going black.

Reno sat up, "What the hell?" He walked over to the TV and examined it, giving Rude the perfect view of his behind. Rude tried to avert his eyes from the red head's tempting ass. He wondered if the red head was doing this on purpose.

Reno sighed and stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips, "Well, I guess we'll have to do something else…." He turned to the bodyguard and grinned. "I know what we can do." He walked slowly over to Rude and placed his hands on either side of him and leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Let's…play Uno." He moved away and grinned.

Rude realized he had stopped breathing and took a breath, "Uno?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, I picked up the game today while I was out, I thought it looked fun."

Rude nodded, "Alright, that's sounds fine." A game would get his mind off of his sexual thoughts of Reno.

Reno grinned, "Good, I'll go get the cards." He ran off into the other room then came back holding a deck of cards. He sat next to the bodyguard and dealt out the cards while holding his still unfinished popsicle in his mouth. "Okay, just match colors and number together. Got it?"

Rude looked at his cards then at the red head unsure, "Um, okay, why don't you go first?"

Reno nodded and crossed his legs and placed down a green eight. "Okay, your turn."

Rude looked at his cards again and unsurely placed down a blue eight, "Is this alright?"

Reno grinned, "Yeah, oh, you put down a blue card. That means you have to take off a piece of clothing."

Rude looked at the red head unsure, "You didn't cover this earlier when you were explaining the rules…."

Reno shrugged, "The rules are long. I'll just explain them as I go."

Rude frowned and looked at his cards, most of them were blue. "I wanna see those rules."

Reno smiled, "I misplaced them. Now take off an article of clothing."

Rude sighed and removed his tie. The red head smiled satisfactorily and laid down a yellow eight and grinned, "Your turn."

Rude examined his hand again and laid down a yellow two. He wondered if this card was safe to play, but Reno had put down a yellow card and nothing had happened.

Reno grinned, "Ah, a two. You have to say 'fuck'."

Rude looked at him questioningly, "Fuck?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, but like you're having sex. Cry it out, like 'Fuck!'" the red head cried out has he demonstrated.

A blush crept over the bodyguard's cheeks. Reno looked at him expectantly. "…Fuck!" he cried out a little less enthusiastically than the red head.

Reno grinned, "I guess that's good enough." He laid down a yellow six.

Rude sighed and looked at his cards. He laid down a red six. Reno gasped. "What? What does that mean?"

Reno grinned and laid his hand on the coffee table face down and moved over to Rude and straddled his hips. He placed his hands on the bodyguard's chest and whispered in his ear, "Nothing. You're safe." He moved back to his place on the couch and put down a red five.

Rude tried to clear his head and focus on the messed up game they were playing. He placed down a blue five and removed his jacket. "How come I'm getting all the cards where I have to do stuff and you aren't?"

Reno smirked, "I'm putting down safe cards."

Rude frowned, "Well, maybe if I knew which ones were which."

Reno grinned and put down a green five. "You got one before."

Rude sighed, "What happens when I can't put down a card?"

Reno grinned and licked his popsicle, "You draw from the pile till you can go."

Rude nodded, "Okay," he drew a card from the deck and a moan escaped from the red head's lips. Rude looked over at him. "…you okay?"

Reno licked the popsicle and grinned, "I have to moan till you can go."

Rude looked at the card he had drawn and saw he couldn't go. He drew another card from the deck, "Mmm," then another, "Ah…nnn," then another, "Ah…ah!" then another, "Fuck!" then another, "ahn~" then another, "ah!" Rude realized he could have gone three cards ago and placed down a green three.

Rude unbuttoned his shirt a bit and fanned himself, "It sure is hot in here…isn't there something we can do with the AC while we're waiting?" He stood up and walked over to the thermostat. "…" he turned to Reno, "Reno, this isn't broken, it's been changed to heat…"

Reno looked at him surprised, "Oh really? Wow, silly me," he smiled. "I sure am glad that's solved."

Rude frowned, "Yeah…I guess I should tell the land lord he doesn't need to come up and fix the AC."

Reno bit his popsicle, "No need, I didn't talk to the land lord about it to begin with."

Rude looked at him stunned, "…what?"

Reno finished his popsicle and stretched and yawned, "Mmm, I'm beat." He stood up and walked towards the bedroom, "I'm going to bed. Night."

Rude stood by the fully working thermostat stunned and watched the scheming red head go into the bedroom. "…what the hell just happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 33-34.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 11

Rude decided that after last night it would probably be best for Reno to go to a sex and love addicts' anonymous meeting. He let the red head sleep a bit longer and got dressed. He made him a nice breakfast then went to get him up. Reno had spread himself haphazardly across the bed. It seemed that when he didn't have Rude to hold onto he was prone to not being able to keep his body parts near each other. Rude grinned and shook the red head, "Reno, get up."

Reno opened his eyes slowly and stared lazily up at the bodyguard. "Hn?"

Rude tried not to laugh at the tired expression on the red head's face, "Time to get up. I made breakfast."

Reno yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up and walked slowly out into the kitchen. He sat in his place at the table and ate the food tiredly. "What time is it?"

Rude grinned as he watched the red head eat his breakfast, "It's 8:00."

Reno looked up from his food and looked at Rude with his eyes half open, "Are you serious?" Rude nodded. Reno dropped his fork on his plate and stood up, "I'm going back to bed."

Rude grabbed his arm and easily forced him to sit back down, "You can't, I have somewhere special I want to take you. Now eat."

Reno grimaced, "Does it have to be this early?"

Rude smiled, "Yeah, now hurry or we're going to be late."

Reno sighed and ate his food a little faster. When he finished Rude helped lead him into the bathroom. He placed the still tired red head in the shower and turned on the cold shower water. "Shit!" Reno cried out and tried to shield himself from the cold water with his arms, "Rude! It's cold!"

Rude nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's to wake you up, hurry up."

Reno glared at him through the cold water, "You sadistic bastard. Stop grinning."

Rude didn't realize he was and covered his mouth with his hand, "Sorry," he pushed the red head back into the shower when he tried to get out, "just get cleaned up, I've taken plenty of cold showers, and they're not that bad."

Reno continued to glare at him, "I'm sure you have…" he hugged himself to help protect himself from the cold. "So, you just gonna stand there and watch me clean myself?"

Rude grinned, "Yeah, so get some suds going."

Reno smiled and his teeth chattered, "Alright," he grabbed the soap and squirted it on his hand and rubbed it over his chest and arms, "Oh, mmm, ah," he began washing his hair, "Mmm, ah, oh, oh, oh! Nnn, ha~, hnn," he then went on to rinse out the soap. "Oh, can't forget about little Reno can we. Be sure to pay attention to this." Reno turned to face Rude as he ran his hand along his cock, "Mnnnn, ah, fuck!... There, all done." He turned off the water and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Rude took another towel and helped him to dry his hair. He wished for a moment that he had time to take a cold shower also. "Alright, go get dressed."

Reno glared at him and his teeth chattered as he spoke, "Aw really? I can't stand here naked and cold some more?" He walked into the bedroom and started to get dressed. "So, where are we going that's so special?" He called out to Rude in the other room.

Rude smiled, "It's a surprise."

Reno came out fully dressed and was pulling his hair back into a pony tail. "Great, it better be _real_ good."

Reno stared in horror when he saw that Rude had not only gotten him up early but had him take a cold shower just for a sex and love addicts anonymous meeting. Reno looked over at Rude and glared, "You are _never_ having sex with me again."

Rude sighed, "Well, at least not for a while."

Reno continued to glare at him and sat down in the circle of chairs. The leader of the meeting smiled at everyone as he spoke, "Hello everyone, I see some new faces. I am Kadaj. I will be your sobriety leader." The room greeted him. "Good, now, why don't we have our new members introduce themselves," he motioned towards Reno.

Reno saw him motioning towards him and stood up, "Um…I'm Reno…"

Kadaj looked at him expectantly, "…and?"

Reno frowned, "And?"

Kadaj frowned back, "What are you here for?"

Reno put his hands in his pockets, "Oh, um…" he cleared his throat, "I…have a sex addiction problem…"

Kadaj smiled, "Good, now you," he motioned to Rude, "What are you here for?"

Rude stood up, "Oh, um, I'm Rude and well…I don't really—"

Reno interrupted him, "He has trouble expressing his feelings. He wants me to change but he gets to stay the same stoic, emotionless person." Rude looked over at Reno with a blank expression. "See? See what I mean? Nothing! I'm just making up for what he is lacking."

Kadaj grinned, "So, I take it you two know each other?"

Rude started to speak but Reno stopped him, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Apparently he's the only man in the entire world who doesn't want to have sex with me every hour of every day."

One of the men in the circle grinned, "I'd love to have sex with you."

Reno nodded towards him, "Thank you!"

Kadaj glared at the man "Quiet, it's not your turn to speak." Kadaj turned back to the two, "Okay, well, Reno, I would be happy to work with you on your sex addiction, as for Rude, if he doesn't have a sex addiction then I can't help him, but you two might consider couples therapy. Also, are you two living together?" Reno nodded. "Then I'd suggest you move out to make it easier on your progress."

Reno glared at Rude, "Well, at this moment I have no problem with moving out."

Rude nodded, "Um…okay, we can talk about that later, I guess we can try couples therapy?" He looked over to Reno. The red head turned away and crossed his arms. "…Reno did you want to stay or go?"

Reno frowned, "The first step is admitting you have a problem right?" Kadaj nodded. "Then I'm staying, you don't need to pick me up. I'll be looking for an apartment after this anyway."

Rude sighed, "Alright then…bye." He waved and left Reno and wondered if he made the right decision in taking him there.

Kadaj smiled, "Alright, let's get started shall we." He turned to one of the people sitting in the group and asked them about their week. Reno absently listened as he thought about Rude. He was definitely going to pay for this.

Rude sighed as he looked at the empty side of the closet where Reno's clothes had been. Rude had gotten used to the fiery red head, but had ended up pushing him away, and for what purpose? To have _less_ sex? He sighed and shook his head. What was wrong with him? Maybe Reno was right. Maybe he did have problems expressing his feelings.

Reno sighed and looked at his plant. The plant wasn't used to the amount of sun he was receiving from his new apartment window. It needed to adjust almost as much as he did. He talked quietly to the plant even though there was no need to. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, this window has a better view than the other one. Course, I don't suppose you care much for that. You'd probably rather have the same amount of sun, but I'll make up for what you lack in sun with love and less watering…"

Reno sighed and looked out the window. It was a nice view, and a nice apartment. Now that he didn't have the help of the bodyguard's income he guessed it was time to look for a job. At least a part time job till he found something he liked. If this was just a break up then he could go back to prostitution, but it wasn't, it was…well, he didn't know what it was. He just knew that he didn't like it.

Rude sighed and looked at his phone. He hadn't heard from the red head since he had moved out of his apartment. He was a bit worried and wondered where it was that he was staying. Was it nice? In a good neighborhood? Could he afford it? What was he going to do in the meantime for money? He sighed and looked at his phone again. He guessed he could be the first one to contact him. After all, it was his fault.

Reno glared at the text he had received from Rude. "'We need to talk?' Bast-" he stopped and looked at the plant. "Um, excuse me sweetie, I have to take this in the other room…" He got up and left the room then continued to glare at his phone. "Bastard…what is there to talk about? He said all he wanted to say. There's no point in talking till I'm better…right? …urgh, bastard."

Reno didn't know why he came in the first place. It was a bad idea. A real bad idea. If he saw the bald bastard he might actually forgive him. Then who would he be mad at? No one. There'd be no one for him to take out his frustrations on. He saw the bodyguard enter the café and look around for him. Reno was deciding whether to duck underneath one of the tables and hide but Rude saw him before he could make a decision.

Rude walked over to Reno and sat down. He looked down at his hands embarrassed then looked back up at the red head. "I'm sorry for trying to change you. It was wrong of me. I mean, it didn't matter to me before what you did or how you acted. I told you that I loved you for who you were and I really did mean it. So, you don't have to go to those meetings if you don't want to. We can work something out to help you with your needs…"

Reno glared at him, "Shit, you fucking bastard."

Rude looked up at him, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Reno frowned, "That's the problem. You didn't say anything wrong." Reno grabbed Rude's shirt collar and pulled him towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. He let go and sat back in his seat.

Rude stared at him stunned for a bit then nodded his head slowly, "So, um, what did you want to do?"

Reno sighed and crossed his arms, "Well…I think I'm going to stick with the meetings and follow Kadaj's advice. I mean…I didn't tell you this but I had a real hard time while you were at work. I was really on the verge of cheating on you sometimes…"

Rude reached across the table and touched his arm, "Reno…"

Reno leaned forward on the table and rested his head in his hands, "I would hate myself if I ever cheated on you. I need their help so I can control myself and I'm not just looking for the next fix of dirty pleasure… So, I'm going to stay in my apartment and I'll look for a part-time job and then look for a full-time job. I still haven't decided what it is I want to do with my life."

Rude nodded, "Okay, that's fine. I'm okay with whatever decision you want to make, but Reno, if you ever need any help. Please, let me know."

Reno smiled, "Sure, but I'm going to have to keep my contact with you to a minimum. At least visual contact," he grinned, "I get so turned on by just looking at you."

Rude grinned, "You have a major problem if you get turned on by me."

Reno nodded, "Your right, I need help."

Rude frowned and Reno laughed. "You were supposed to disagree with me."

Reno grinned, "Sorry, part of my program is to not lie to myself. I couldn't risk it."

Rude sighed and shuffled some of his paperwork to make his desk area neater. Tseng glared across the desks at him. "Seriously Rude, if you sigh like that one more time I am going to shove this pencil in your forehead."

Rude looked up at his angry coworker, "Sorry Tseng…but seriously, you have some anger issues... I only sighed once…"

Tseng frowned, "Well, it was a really annoying sigh. The type of sigh that tells me there is something deeply troubling you and that you want to talk to someone but you also can't bring yourself to and if you sigh like that one more time then I will feel the need to help you. So don't do it."

Rude looked at him for a moment. "…alright Tseng. I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore…"

Rude sighed and Tseng broke the pencil he was holding in his hand. "Alright baldy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Rude grinned, "Well, Reno moved out and is going to his sex addicts meetings."

Tseng frowned, "I thought you wanted him to go to those?"

Rude nodded, "Well, I do, and he's really getting the help that he needs, but I miss him."

Tseng glared, "Then _visit_ him."

"I can't." Rude sighed.

"Sigh like that one more time. Just _see_ what happens!" Tseng said through gritted teeth.

Rude smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tseng. I've been so focused on my problems I didn't realize you were having problems too. Things going bad with the president?"

Tseng looked at him shocked. "I…there…that is none of your business!"

Rude shook his head, "That bad huh?"

Tseng glared, "…let's just say I don't think you should ever complain again about how you get too _much_ sex you get from Reno."

Rude nodded his understanding, "Alright, I get it. Sorry."

Tseng's desk phone began to ring and he picked it up. "Hello, Tseng speaking…well tell the president that I am busy doing the paper work that he asked me to do and he'll have to rub his own feet." Tseng sighed, "Okay, fine." He hung up the phone and stood up.

"President's secretary?" Rude asked.

Tseng nodded, "Yeah, apparently his feet are hurting him and they can't wait till I'm done with the paperwork. Not to mention he can't hire a professional."

Rude grinned, "Well then he'd have to pay someone a whole other salary when he knows you'll do it for free."

Tseng glared, "I don't do it for free…" Rude gave him a knowing glance and Tseng continued to glare, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He left Rude to his paperwork and headed to the president's office.

Rude sighed, "At least now I can sigh."

Reno sighed and leaned against the convenience store check-out counter, "I'm so booored! Why did I have to get such a boring part-time job?"

Cloud grinned as he stocked the shelves, "It's not so bad. It has its interesting moments."

Reno grinned, "Yeah, but they're few and far between… Thanks again for getting me a job here."

Cloud smiled, "No problem. It was the least I could do for the guy who put me in jail then helped me out."

Reno shrugged, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Cloud waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I don't think I was really cut out for being a police officer anyway."

Reno grinned, "No, I guess not; especially since you slept with me on a sting operation. Didn't they teach you not to do that in the academy?"

Cloud blushed, "Well…I…it doesn't matter now."

Reno smirked, "Yeah, I guess not." He walked over to Cloud and bent down and started to help him stock the shelves.

Cloud looked over at Reno uncertainly and decided whether or not he should say what he was thinking, "…Hey, Reno, we were good together. Don't ya think?"

Reno looked over at him and grinned, "Yeah, I guess…why do you ask?"

Cloud licked his lips nervously, "Well, I mean, Rude doesn't like your constant sexual desires…I don't think I would mind. I could put up with them." He leaned in close to Reno. "I could help you with them…"

Reno stood up quickly and backed away, "Cloud…um, I can't…I'm with Rude and…I'm in a program, I'm getting better…"

Cloud stood up and moved toward him, "Yeah, I know that, but if you were with me then you wouldn't have to do all that. You could be anyway that you wanted to be. Remember the sex? It was great, wasn't it?"

Reno groaned as he was backed into the one of the shelves and Cloud pressed up against him. "I…mmm," Cloud ran his hands over the red head's chest. "…nnn," Reno swallowed, "I…can't," he breathed out heavily.

Cloud whispered in his ear, "What could it hurt? I know you want it. I know you need it."

Reno's head started to get fuzzy and he knew he was in a bad position, "Let's go…" he was interrupted by the bell over the door indicating that a customer had walked in. He quickly pushed the blonde away and headed over to the cash register and greeted the customer. He clenched his fist and regretted what he was about to say to Cloud. He tried to compose himself as he helped the customer check out. It was getting harder and harder for him to ignore his needs and Cloud was not helping.

Reno went outside for his break and dialed the number for Kadaj's cell. "Hey…Kadaj? I…I almost lost it…yeah, I'll wait here. Thanks." Reno hung up the phone and waited for the arrival of his sobriety leader. When Kadaj arrived Reno stood up and waited for his scolding.

Kadaj frowned, "What did I tell you about touching people?"

Reno nodded, "I know, you told me not to, but, he backed me into a wall…and…nnn," he bit his thumb and tried not to think about his attraction to the blonde.

Kadaj glared and poked him hard in the chest, "Do I need to beat you so that you won't think a person touching you is a turn on?"

Reno grinned, "That would probably just make me turned on to pain."

Kadaj sighed and shook his head, "Reno, you've been making good progress. Don't blow it. Please."

Reno nodded, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'll try not to."

Kadaj smiled, "You can do this Reno. I know you can. Did you want me to stick around so Mr. Fancy pants in there doesn't try anything?"

Reno shook his head, "No, thanks, just seeing you and talking to you helped me."

Kadaj nodded, "…okay, if you need anything, just call."

Reno nodded, "I will. Thanks again." He watched Kadaj leave and sighed. He could do this. For himself, for Rude, and for his plant.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **For those who were reading the other version and may have been in the middle or something... for your convenience this contains chapters 35-36.**

Self-Perpetuating Prison; Chapter 12

Reno had been avoiding Cloud's advances for the past week. It was getting stressing and somewhat annoying. He thought he knew a little how Rude felt, but not completely, because he knew that he was super sexy and they were dating so it didn't matter that he was trying to have sex with him. Cloud on the other hand knew he'd be cheating and if Cloud asked Reno one more time he was afraid he would say yes. So he had been avoiding talking to him. He needed to find what he wanted to do with his life and fast.

Reno looked at a magazine that he was putting on the magazine rack and grinned. "That's it! That's what I'll do!" He laughed somewhat crazily and ran to the front of the store. "Cloud, I'm going out for a while. Cover for me!" He then ran out the door and started following his newfound dream…

"Shit," Reno sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his college bill. "This is going to put me back quite a bit…but if I calculated it right I should have enough money to get me through college and find a job. Then once I have a job I should be able to continue paying for my apartment…and necessities…maybe by then I can move back in with Rude." He sighed again. "I can do this! This is my dream!"

Reno groaned as he flung himself onto his couch tiredly. He smiled at the plant that he had moved to the end table. "Well, after a long day of classes, studying, avoiding Cloud, and working I am finally done. All I have left to do is water you and I can rest…." Reno tried to get up to water the plant but had used all of his energy in that movement and fell tiredly back onto the couch and fell asleep.

Reno awoke with a start and looked at his cellphone clock. "Shit! I'm late for class!" He rushed hurriedly around the apartment getting ready then rushed out the door. A leaf fell sadly from the plant on the end table.

After a week of college, working, and still avoiding Cloud, Reno had adjusted and made a schedule for himself to help him deal with all that he had to do. He sat tiredly on the couch and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. His hand was met with a dry, crunchy leaf instead of the plastic remote. He quickly turned toward the plant that was still sitting on his end table. "No!" he gazed sadly at the browning leaves of the plant and loss of them for that matter. He rushed to the watering can and parched the dry soil's thirst while apologizing profusely to the plant.

Kadaj answered his phone and heard a sobbing person on the other end, "Um, hello?"

The sobbing subsided a bit so that he could understand what he was saying, "My plant died…I got too busy…and forgot to take care of him…" he said through sobs.

Kadaj sighed, "Reno? …I can't hear a nod."

"Yes," he hiccupped.

Kadaj shook his head, "Well, don't worry, you can start again with a new plant."

"But I don't want a new plant!" Reno protested, "I want this one!"

Kadaj nodded, "Okay, okay, I get it, I'll come over and take a look at it."

Reno quickly opened the door when Kadaj rang the doorbell. He led him over to the plant and Kadaj surveyed the damage. "…well, it's not dead yet, there is some green left. So, it can still be salvaged, but, and it's a big but, you're going to have to care of it a lot and make sure to not forget once or you could lose it."

Reno nodded and took in all the information that Kadaj was giving him, "Okay, I can do that."

Kadaj smiled, "Good, so, just take care of it like you were before and don't forget. Pay attention to its needs, it'll have a few new ones since you forgot to take care of it. Also, you'll need to prune off all the brown leaves, these are completely dead. You don't want it to try and nourish dead leaves. You might even try moving it to a bigger pot with new soil."

Reno nodded, "Okay, thank you so much Kadaj!"

He moved to hug him but Kadaj held up his hands. "What did I say about touching?"

Reno stepped back, "Sorry…no touching for me. Got it." Reno gave Kadaj his thanks as he led him back to the door and waved good bye. He sighed and went back over to his plant thankful that it was going to be okay, but he needed to make sure to not forget the plant again. It couldn't afford it and he couldn't afford to lose it.

Rude was starting to get a little worried about Reno. He hadn't heard from him in a long time and he wasn't allowed to go and visit him. He was still too much of a temptation to the red head, but he had to see the red head even if Reno didn't see him. He felt like a stalker hiding in his parked car outside of Reno's work place, but he _really_ wanted to see him.

He saw Reno working at the cash register at the convenience store. He was reading something while he was working, which really surprised Rude, but he guessed it was possible for the red head to read. Cloud approached Reno and was talking to him. Rude still didn't really trust Cloud, but that didn't matter much because he trusted Reno…but he still _really_ didn't trust Cloud.

He saw Reno follow Cloud to the back of the store. He couldn't see the red head anymore as they disappeared behind the shelves. He got a little worried but knew this time he couldn't come to the rescue, not just because there probably wasn't anything to rescue him from, but because he wasn't even allowed to be there. He argued with himself whether it would be okay to just sneak inside the store and take a closer look, but then reasoned that it was okay, they were at work and Cloud wouldn't try anything there.

Rude was right to be wary of Cloud because he was in fact continuing his seducing methods on Reno. He was wrong though to think that Cloud wouldn't try anything at work. As Cloud led Reno to the back of the store he was already implementing another one of his plans. He had overheard the red head's conversation with his sobriety leader that Reno wasn't allowed to touch anyone because it was too strong of a temptation. So, he figured if he could "accidentally" touch him enough times then the red head would pounce him on his own.

Reno was a little relieved when Cloud had asked him to help him stock the shelves instead of having sex. He was getting tired of having to avoid him constantly in the small work area. Cloud hadn't tried anything recently so Reno had dropped his guard a bit, but not completely. Reno sat on the ground and took the bottom shelves while Cloud took the top ones.

He cringed when Cloud accidentally touched his hand when they reached for the same product to place on the shelf. Cloud had no initial reaction other than reaching for another one. Reno remembered that not everyone got sexually aroused by touching someone else. He tried to keep his cool and continue stocking the shelf.

When Cloud reached across Reno for the price labeler he thought he felt his cock jump in his pants. He tried to get his mind to focus on something else but the task that he was doing was getting harder and harder to perform with the masculine Greek god standing next to him. Reno realized he was staring at Cloud's ass and averted his gaze. He tried to remember what Kadaj had told him to do when he got the urge to have sex.

His brain started to grow foggy and he gave up on remembering what Kadaj had told him to do when Cloud touched his arm. "Hey," Cloud asked, "are you okay Reno?"

Reno grabbed Cloud's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mmm, you taste good," he grinned and licked his lips then went in for another kiss. He pushed the blonde to the ground and quickly removed Cloud's shirt from his body. He ran his hands over the blonde's chest and moaned as he ground his hips into his. Reno ran his tongue across Cloud's abs and gently bit his nipple. Reno was about to start undoing Cloud's pants when a dark shadow stood over them. Reno looked up and smiled at the frowning bodyguard. "Oh good timing Rude, you can join us for a threesome."

Rude glared at the blonde laying underneath Reno. He reached down and lifted the red head off of him and hoisted him over his shoulder. "If you know what's good for you," he growled at Cloud, "you'll put back on your shirt and leave Reno alone." Rude then started to leave the store with the red head still slung over his shoulder.

Reno grinned at Rude's back as he carted him out of the store, "I guess just the two of us is fine," he hugged the bodyguard's back upside down, "I missed you so much."

Rude set the red head down and sighed as he looked at him, "Reno…do you realize what you were about to do in there?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, I was about to…" he looked down at his hands sadly. Rude took his hands in his own but Reno quickly pulled away, "Rule number one," he recited, "no touching…" he backed against the wall behind him and slid to the ground. He lifted his legs in front of him and hugged them.

Rude crouched down next to the red head, "I'm sorry…I just needed to see you and make sure that you were doing okay."

Reno wiped away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "I don't mind you visiting…I'm glad you came tonight…I'm sorry you caught me cheating on you."

Rude grinned, "Its okay, I'm used to finding you in compromising positions. I mean really, the first time I met you were having sex with my boss."

Reno laughed, "Yeah, I guess I was…" he rested his head on his knees and looked at Rude, "So, you've really been missing me, huh?"

Rude smiled, "Yeah, I haven't heard from you at all."

"I'm sorry, I got real busy with work and college," he sighed dejectedly.

Rude raised his eyebrow, "College?"

Reno smiled, "Yeah, I found out what it is that I'm going to do." Rude waited for him to continue telling him. Reno grinned, "I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

Rude looked at him skeptically, "Do you really know what it is that you want to do?"

Reno pouted, "Of course, I just don't want to tell you."

Rude smirked, "Okay, if you say so."

Reno frowned, "I do."

"Reno…I was real skeptical about you saying that you needed these meetings to help you, but after seeing you with Cloud…I understand how much you really need them. I just want you to know that I support what you're doing one hundred percent." Rude was about to touch Reno's hand but then placed it on the concrete beside him.

Reno smiled, "Thank you Rude that helps me a lot. I'm sure now I'll be able to finish it in no time." He placed his hand next to Rude's and the two sat there catching up the rest of the night.

After 6 more months Reno was able to fix his sexual addiction and get his helicopter pilot's license that he was training for in college. Rude was happy to report to Tseng, who really didn't care, that the two were moving back in together and that according to Reno, he would soon be working at Shinra again, only as a helicopter pilot.

Reno walked into Rufus's office. He placed his hands on the president's desk and grinned. Rufus looked up from his stack of paperwork and smiled, "Ah, hello Reno, what can I do for you."

"You can give me a job as a helicopter pilot."

Rufus smirked at the self-confident red head in front of him, "Well Reno, I'm sorry, I don't have any positions for you to take. I have enough helicopter pilots and they are quite more experienced than you, but as soon as an opening comes up I'll be sure to fill you in." The phone ringed and Rufus answered it. He listened to the person on the other end and looked at Reno who still had not moved from his spot. Rufus nodded and sighed, "Yes, I understand. Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at the red head who was still grinning. "Well Reno, you won't believe this, well, actually I'm sure you will since I'm almost positive you had something to do with it. One of my pilots quit. Says he got a better offer. So there is a position open for you…welcome aboard."

Reno smiled, "Thank you sir, it'll be an honor to work with you…again."

Life was going great so far for Reno and Rude. Reno's plant had grown bigger and was almost as tall as he was. Reno still had his tendencies to need Rude to fulfill his sexual needs at inopportune times, but Rude had grown to not mind it so much and in fact enjoyed it, especially when it allowed him to avoid his paperwork and sneak off to the bathroom. Yup, life was grand…

Reno sat on his bar stool a bit shocked when he overheard two girls in a bar talking about this guy they had both just been with who had given them both such fantastic sex. Reno tried to listen closely without it being too obvious he was doing so.

"He was bald and wore these cool sunglasses and didn't want to take them off, even during sex!" The first girl squealed to the other girl.

The second girl giggled, obviously remembering the sex, "Yeah, I remember that, he was so big and muscly too. He was a real man."

Reno tossed back the rest of his beer and grit his teeth angrily. The nerve of Rude, it was so obvious it was Rude by their description. How dare he cheat on him? Especially with all the sex he was giving him. Wasn't it enough? Reno would have to teach that cheating bastard a lesson.

Reno opened the doors to Rufus's office and shut them quietly behind him. Rufus didn't look up from his paperwork, "Hello Reno, what can I do for you?"

Reno strode over to Rufus and turned him in his chair and straddled his hips, "You can fuck me into your desk till I scream out in ecstasy."

Rufus grinned, "Not that I haven't missed doing that…but aren't you with Rude?"

Reno frowned, "Yeah, I was, but the bastard cheated on me with these two hot chicks so I'm paying him back by cheating on him with you."

Rufus smirked, "I'm honored…but did you by any chance confront Rude?" Reno shook his head. "I thought not. You should confront him, because cheating doesn't sound like him at all. He is a _very_ loyal person."

Reno sighed, "…fine. I guess it would be _best_ to talk to him _first_…" He looked a little too disappointed to the Shinra president. He slid off Rufus's lap and exited the office. He walked over to Rude's desk where he was working on paperwork and sat on the edge of his desk.

Rude didn't glance at him either but continued with his paperwork, "Not now Reno…I have to get this done."

Reno frowned, "Did you cheat on me?"

Rude caught the seriousness in Reno's voice and looked up at him, "Reno…I would never cheat on you. I love you."

Reno nodded, "Yeah…I guess you're right…except that you're a liar!" He pointed at Rude accusingly. "I heard two girls talking about you having sex with them!"

Rude raised an eyebrow, "Really? They said my name and everything?"

Reno glared at him, "No, but they gave a description of you. Awesome in the sack, bald and muscly, and won't take off sunglasses even during sex."

Rude smirked, "Reno…it does sound like me, but there can be more than one person out there with my description."

Reno frowned and crossed his arms, "Oh really? That's your excuse? Well I don't believe it. No more sex till you prove to me, without a doubt, that you are not cheating on me."

Rude sighed, "Fine Reno…I'll prove it to you, but later, I have paperwork to work on."

Reno grinned, "Fine, but the sooner you prove it the sooner I'll be able to give you a break from all your work."

Rude looked up at the Reno leaning slightly onto his desk then back down at the paperwork, "…Shit." Rude stood up and sighed, "Fine, take me to the bar that these women were at."

Reno hopped off the desk and led the bodyguard to the bar where he had overheard the women talking. As soon as Reno had walked into the bar he started pushing Rude back out the door, "You know what, we don't need to do this. I believe that you wouldn't cheat on me."

Rude frowned and moved past Reno, "What is it?" He looked into the bar and saw a big muscly bald guy wearing sunglasses with girls surrounding him. Rude grinned, "So, that must be the guy they were talking about."

Reno sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so…" He looked the guy over and grinned, "They were going on and on about how good he was in bed…maybe we should introduce ourselves…"

Reno started to walk towards him but Rude pulled him back by his collar. "Reno…"

Reno yelped as he was pulled back and out of the bar, "I was just kidding…I only have eyes for you."

Rude grinned, "Yeah? Prove it."

Reno sighed, "I guess I had that coming to me." He grinned and pulled Rude towards an alleyway, "but I don't mind proving it if you don't mind the location." Rude grinned.

Reno pushed Rude up against the wall and pressed his lips against his. Reno unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal his toned creamy white chest to Rude. Rude moved aside Reno's collar and kissed and bit along his neck causing Reno to moan. Rude changed the two's position so that Reno was pressed up against the wall. Reno ground his hips against Rude inciting a groan from the bodyguard. The two helped undo each other's pants and dropped Reno's to his ankles. He removed one foot from his pants and wrapped his legs around Rude's waist.

Rude positioned himself in front of the red head's entrance. Reno groaned and bit down on Rude's neck as he entered. He clawed at the bodyguard's back as Rude fucked him into the wall. Reno tried to stay quiet in the dark alleyway and groaned into Rude's shoulder. Rude enjoyed enticing cries from the red head even when he knew they needed to be quiet. It turned him on even more.

Reno leaned his head back against the alley wall and gasped in pleasure. Rude left kiss marks along his chest and sucked on the red head's pink nipple. Reno bit his lip, "Mmm, ah, Rude…" Rude continued to pound into Reno. He held Reno up against the wall and spread apart the red head's butt cheeks and pounded deeper into him.

Reno reached down between the two and gave attention to his own throbbing cock. He matched Rude's pace and went back to moaning into Rude's shoulder. He clawed desperately at Rude's back with his other hand. The pleasure welled up in Reno causing him to spill over Rude's chest. Rude heard Reno's cry of pleasure and released his own into the tired red head.

Rude set the red head gently back onto the ground. Reno leaned back against the wall and slowly redressed. Reno checked himself over to make sure he looked proper then kissed Rude on the cheek. "I love you."

Rude smiled and took his hand, "I love you too."

Reno knew they would be okay as he held Rude's hand and walked back to the office.

_The End_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so long. XD**


End file.
